Tag! You're It!
by biomechanical
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness challenges the Doctor to the craziest, most challenging game in the entire universe, Tag. Spanning across time and space, hilarity ensues! Each chapter is different with an overarching story. Lots of crossovers. No slash. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Let the Game Begin

**A/N: Two bored time travelers playing Tag. The possibilities are endless and I welcome your suggestions for the next chapters! Any Doctors, any companions, and characters from other sci-fi can be suggested ****(please no slash or romance unless its canon)**. I'll write it up. Really. This can go on for quite a while!

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

2009. Cardiff. Torchwood Institute. 3:12 pm.

"I'm telling you, Doctor," Jack said from his seat at the table, "that is not a legal move."

"Yes it is," the Doctor said matter-of-factly as he focused on the chess board on the table.

"No, it isn't. You can't move a knight three spaces up and three spaces over."

"Yes I can," the Doctor said and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "I just did."

"So, what you're really saying is," Jack paused dramatically, "you're cheating."

The Doctor sat up and stared at his friend with a look of shock. Jack leaned forward and gazed back, waiting to hear what the Doctor had to say.

"Alright!" The Time Lord laughed. "You caught me! I was just trying to make the game a bit more lively. Chess can be so dull sometimes. Well, all the time." He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "Wish Rose would call," he muttered. "How long can she and her mum spend shopping anyway?"

"Nine hundred years and you still haven't figured that out?" Jack asked trying to hold back his laughter. The Doctor just looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"So, you want a lively game, do you?" asked Jack with a cheeky smile.

"Sure do. What do you have in mind?"

Jack's grin widen with mischievousness. "Tag," he said.

"Tag?" the Doctor asked, a bit confused and intrigued at the same time. "You mean the children's game?"

"Yes!" Jack nodded. "Only we're going to play across time and space. Anywhere and any when, and I'll bet you won't be able to catch me. You on?"

The Doctor was clearly excited by the idea as evident by his sudden giddiness. "Oh you bet I am!" He stood up quickly and sent the chair skidding across the floor.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked and held up his wrist with the vortex manipulator wrapped around it. "We play until you either you catch me, or you give up."

The Doctor smiled wide and the excitement sparkled in his eyes. "You know I never give up, Jack!"

"Good." Jack slapped the Doctor across the shoulder and brought the hand around to the manipulator. "Tag! You're it!" With a push of a button, Jack vanished.

At that moment, Gwen entered the room and gave the Doctor a quizzical look. "What's going on in here?" she asked.

The Doctor spun on his heel and dashed past her out of the room. "Can't talk now!" he yelled. "I'm it!"

Gwen, completely flabbergasted, watched the spry alien sprint down the hall and skid around the corner. A moment later, she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS fade away into silence. "Wonder what that was all about?" she muttered to herself, and then looked around the empty room. "Jack?"

.

.

The Doctor dashed to the console in the TARDIS and swung the monitor around in front of him. His fingers flew over the keyboard, his face scrunched in concentration watching the circular language of his native tongue dance across the screen. When he found what he was searching for, his face brightened. "Found ya!" The Doctor yanked a lever down and sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. "Ready or not, here I come!"

.

.

1742. London. 7:42pm.

The TARDIS landed in a dank alley with a soft thud and her door slowly creaked open. The Doctor grimaced at the noise the creak made, not that the TARDIS engines were any quieter, but still, he cautiously poked his head out to take a look around. Jack could be anywhere, but obviously not right here. The Doctor stepped out of his ship and closed the door behind him.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around in the air. The squeal of the sonic made the Doctor grit his teeth. He wanted to be as quiet as possible and his most beloved ship and tool were not helping. He had to use them to play the game though. Otherwise he would never have figured out that he needed to turn right and head down the street.

As he walked down the cobblestone street with few residents along the way, the Doctor felt rather exposed, especially in his blue suit. Jack could be anywhere, and that thought remained on the forefront of the Time Lord's thoughts. He sidestepped into another alley and used his sonic to check the trail. Not much further. The Doctor continued until he came to a pub.

Bad Wolf Pub, the sign above the door read. He stared at the sign a moment pondering why he still continued to run into the bad wolf even though it didn't mean anything anymore. He would continue to ponder over that later. Right now, he was on a mission. He opened the pub door and went inside.

At this time in the evening, the Doctor expected the place to be filled with people, but the pub was packed. There was hardly any room to walk and he felt this presence pushed over the limit of how many people could be stuffed inside the room. The crowd, many if not all completely drunk, happily cheered a barmaid dancing on a table. The band thrummed a song with a fast beat that seemed to keep the patrons in constant, violent motion. Jack would be here, wouldn't he, the Doctor thought with a chuckle.

The Doctor scanned the faces of those immediately around him. Of course, catching Jack wouldn't be that easy which meant the tall and thin Time Lord had to push his way amongst the crowd to get anywhere else in the pub. The Doctor had never been shoved, smashed, grabbed and splashed with ale so many times in so short a time as this, but he finally made it to the bar. He squeezed between two men sitting at the bar and flagged the barkeeper over to him.

"Have you seen a bloke tall as me wearing strange coat?" he yelled over the noise of the place.

"Yeah. You." The barkeeper said with an unimpressed frown.

The Doctor looked down at himself realizing his own tan overcoat definitely fit his description. "No no no," he said. "A different bloke with a strange coat."

The barkeeper nodded toward the table with the dancer and the Doctor turned to look. There was Jack sitting at that table staring up at the woman with a wide grin plastered on his face. The Time Lord focused on his target and worked his way through the ever moving bodies of the drunken patrons. Several times, he lost sight of Jack, but pressed on. He was close. He grinned. He was about to win.

The Doctor made it to the table with his outstretched hand ready to tag Jack, but he froze and stared at an empty chair.

"Come on, Doc!" The flustered Time Lord snapped his head up toward Jack's taunting voice coming from the other side of the table.

"I heard you coming a mile away!" Jack let himself laugh a moment, but kept his gaze on his quick friend. When Jack's laughter died down, the two men stared at each other with wide mischievous grins waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, the Doctor's patience ran out and he lunged across the table toward Jack only to get caught between the legs of the dancer. The startled woman stopped with her legs on either side of the Doctor now on his stomach on the table top with his arms stretched toward Jack. The noise in the pub swelled with cheers and laughter from the crowd

Jack bellowed with laughter keeping just out of his friend's reach. "So you do know how to have a good time with the ladies," he said with his hands on his hips. The Doctor gave Jack a smile and a nod knowing that with the dancer standing on his out spread overcoat, he was for all intents and purposes, trapped.

"You're still it!" Jack threw the Doctor a wink and a kiss as he disappeared into the crowd. The Doctor let his arms and head droop in temporary defeat as the dancer started dancing again cleverly brushing him with edges of her twirling skirt.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this so far. I have a couple of scenarios already written and like I say above, please feel free to suggest something for me to write!**


	2. Leisure Hive of Argolis

**A/N: the game of Tag continues...**

* * *

4057. Leisure Hive of Argolis. 1:43pm.

The Doctor listened to every word the Argolin spoke as he described the Tachyon Recreation Generator. Unfortunately, the demonstration that split a human guest into pieces didn't do well to impress anyone else in the room. The machine just killed someone, and while that disturbed the Doctor, he couldn't help but wonder what went wrong. Of course, he just had to find out especially since Romana was convinced it should have worked. She was usually right.

As the human guests recovered from their shock of the 'accident', the Doctor stepped over to the control console and began to ask questions that the young Argolin didn't particularly like. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere, he turned his focus on the machine itself. He stepped up to it bending this way and that as he examined every inch of the machine.

"Umm excuse me?" said an unusually amused voice.

The Doctor looked over to the pair of red trainers that stood next to him and frowned. Gathering his long scarf in his arm, he stood up and came face to face with a young man in a blue pinstripe suit. The man's messy brown hair stood in end in all directions and he gazed back at the Doctor with a stupid grin.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked in a gruff tone. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, I can see that you are terribly busy, but," the man said as he stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, "I have a favor to ask. If you don't mind?"

The Doctor crunched his eyebrows together and studied the curious man a moment. "What sort of favor?" he asked because admittedly, he just needed to know.

"You see that man over there?" The blue suited man pointed to a man in military styled overcoat. The Doctor nodded. "If you could just, you know, go over to him, put your hand on his shoulder and say 'tag', that would be absolutely brilliant." The stupid grin on the strange man's face never faltered. As a matter of fact, that grin grew even wider.

The Doctor's scrutinizing frown slowly shifted to a smile. "Why should I do that?" This odd man definitely tickled his curiosity.

"Oh well," the man put his hand on the back of his head, "my friend over there is a huge fan, you see. You're the Doctor, right? Yep. Huge fan. He would just love to meet you, but is too embarrassed to come over here himself. Hence the favor."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and readjusted his hat. "Well," he said as he thought about it and stared at the over-the-top convincing face of the scruffy man. "Sure. Why not." He said with a sigh and flipped length of his scarf over his shoulder. The man nearly shouted in triumph, but slapped his hands over his mouth and choked it back. The Doctor just shook his head and walked over this…fan of his.

He walked up behind the man in the military overcoat and tapped him on the shoulder. Clearly he interrupted the man in the middle arranging a date with a female Argolin. "Excuse me," the Doctor said. The man turned around and smiled. "Yes," he answered pleasantly.

The Doctor rested his hand on the man's shoulder and couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity of what he was about to do. "Tag," he said. The man looked confused and looked him up and down. Suddenly, the man made a realization and his mouth fell open as he looked past the Doctor scanning the room. When he saw the man in the blue suit, he pointed at him with a scowl. "Oh, that is cheating!" he shouted with laughter on the edge of voice. "Up and down cheating!"

The man in the blue suit doubled over in laughter, which made the Doctor wonder just what the hell was going on. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded of the military man, who answered by dashing around him and running up to his friend, or accomplice, however you wanted to look at it. "Gotcha!" The blue suited man beamed. "You cheated," his friend complained.

The Doctor did not like being ignored and he marched toward the pair who was obviously having a laugh at his expense. "Now hold on just a minute!" He ordered as he waved a finger at them. The two men stopped laughing long enough to look at the approaching Doctor. They spun on their heels and ran. As they ran through the exit, the man in the military coat slapped the other man across the back. "Tag! Because you cheated, you're still it!" While the man in blue protested, the other vanished in thin air.

The Doctor started to chase them, but stopped at the doorway to the room. Romana caught up to him and the two of them watch the man in blue disappear through a door at the end of the hall. "What was that all about?" she asked the Doctor.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "No idea at all."

.

to be continued

* * *

**A/N: If you have any ideas for a scenario, even if its just tossing out a "i think it would be funny if they ran into so-and-so", let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Camelot

**A/N: Hiddenfilly, thanks for the suggestion. I hope you like it.**

* * *

502. Camelot. 2:21 pm.

The TARDIS landed in a small clearing in a lush forest. The Doctor stepped out and he paused to inhale the sweet air as a warm breeze washed over him. He pulled out the sonic, waved it in the air, checked the display and tucked it away. Now that he knew which direction to go, he began pushing his way through the thick underbrush and thankfully, found himself on a well maintained, cobblestone path not too far from the TARDIS. He looked back toward his ship and once satisfied that she couldn't be seen from the path, he headed toward his objective.

.

.

It was just another day for Gwen. The life of the blacksmith's daughter wasn't really as bad as it could be, she enjoyed not only learning her father's craft, but working as a hand maiden for Lady Morgana. Today, Gwen stacked recently chopped logs against the wall in her father's forge. When she turned to the cart to pick up another log, she stopped and held her breath as she beheld the gorgeous man walking toward her. Gwen could feel her face flush as he flashed a smile at her and when he reached her, he took her hand into his own.

"Hello there, beautiful. Captain Jack Harkness," the man said with confident charm as he bent over and kissed the back of her hand.

Gwen's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Gwen," she whispered.

"No kidding." Jack seemed pleasantly surprised. "That is a beautiful name. So how would you-"

"There you are!" A shout interrupted Jack, much to Gwen's dismay for she really wanted him to ask what she knew he was going to ask. When Jack whipped his head around, Gwen looked past him at a strangely dressed man in a blue uniform of some sort with a tan cape flowing behind him as he ran.

Jack turned back to Gwen and leaned in close. "I've got to go, gorgeous." With no warning, he abruptly kissed her on the lips. Gwen closed her eyes and relished the firm yet gentleness of it that made her heart pound in her ears. Then with a brush of his coat, he was gone from her. She opened her eyes and watched Jack sprint down the street with the man in blue running after him. As she watched Jack run away with longing in her eyes, she realized he was strangely dressed as well. Who were those men?

"Sheesh, Doc!" Jack shouted as he ran. "Can you give a guy just a few minutes?"

"How can you think about that when we're in the middle of a game?" the Doctor yelled back.

Jack suddenly stopped and spun on his heel to face the pursuing Time Lord. He pulled out his sonic gun and aimed it above him. "I always think about that," he said with a wink and fired the gun. The Doctor skidded to a halt as the sonic pulse struck the stone archway above. A huge wooden gate fell down its guiding tracks and slammed into the ground successfully blocking the Doctor on the other side. Jack grinned wide as he strutted over to the gate and peeked at his friend through the bars. "So close, Doctor, you almost had me," Jack gloated.

The Doctor laughed. "Temporary setback is all this is," he said with a cheeky grin as he shoved the sonic through the gate and activated it. The sonic gun in Jack's hand sparked and crackled forcing Jack to toss it to the ground. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jack exclaimed while the Doctor laughed.

"Sorcerers!" The gathering crowd behind the Doctor and Jack brandished swords, pitchforks, and various other not-so-friendly weapons as they repeated the cry of sorcery.

The Doctor and Jack looked at other and frowned. "Uh oh." They said together. Jack picked up his sonic gun and escaped through the nearest door in the castle wall. The Doctor, with his back against the gate, faced the angry and frightened mob. There were no doors nearby for him. He smiled. "Hello," he said with a small wave that complimented his worried expression. Through the crowd, he could see a group of fully armored knights with swords in hand running toward him. He turned back to the gate and quickly climbed up. The knights reached the gate too late; the Time Lord was out of their reach. The Doctor grinned down at them a moment, and then tried to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this one.

He spied a small ledge in the stone at the top of the gate and he climbed. He grabbed the ledge and swung his leg up to it. He never thought of himself as any sort of climber, but he had to admit, he wasn't so bad at it. Once the Doctor hooked his foot on the ledge, he used his superhuman strength to pull himself up, grab the top of the stone railing and climb onto the walkway above the gate. Of course he had to look down at the crowd with a smug smile that turned into a frown when he saw the knights run toward a door further down the castle wall. He didn't have much time, so he bolted for the only door on the walkway.

Going from bright and sunny outside to dark and darker inside blinded the Doctor. He blinked the sparkles out of his eyes and ran down the stairs, jumping three steps at a time. He reached the bottom in no time, but was faced with two doors. Behind one he heard the clamoring of running knights coming closer, so he opted for the other door. He sprinted down the corridor and when he reached the door at the end, he looked back to see that the knights had just entered the corridor after him. He stepped though the door and used the sonic to lock it tight.

Now he was somewhere in the castle. Mostly likely underground, but after a long staircase up and a few more doors, he wound up on a promenade overlooking the castle courtyard below. He made it half way across when a group of knights appeared at the end in front of him. The group was led by a young blonde-headed man with a clinched jaw and fancier garb then the knights. "There's the sorcerer! Seize him!" He cried and aimed his sword toward the Doctor.

"Blimey, you really don't give up, do you?" the Doctor asked rhetorically as he quickly surveyed his options and chose the door to his immediate left. Once through that door, he waved the sonic over the lock until he heard a satisfactory click. Thank goodness for good old fashioned medieval iron locks. The Doctor glanced around the large hall he now stood in. Left or right. He chose right and started a jog that turned into a run when he heard the knights kicking in the door.

He rounded the corner of the hallway and slammed full force into someone that was also running full speed. Both the Doctor and the man he crashed into fell backwards to the floor landing on their bums. "Ow," the Doctor moaned and rubbed his head. He froze when he realized he faced Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor pointed at Jack. "Tag!" He cried in victory. "I win!"

"That doesn't even count!" Jack protested.

"Why not? I tagged you fair and square!"

"Fair and square? You didn't even know I was there!"

"Neither did you!"

At the sound of heavy booted footfalls, Jack and the Doctor fell silent. Jack turned and looked behind him, while the Doctor did the same. Large groups of knights marched toward them from both directions, trapping the 'sorcerers' in the corner of the hall.

"Looks like we're trapped," Jack said evenly.

"Yep," the Doctor replied in the same even tone. "You have any ideas?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not a one."

Just like that, Jack and the Doctor had too many to count sharp sword tips aimed at their throats. The Doctor raised his hands and Jack looked at the young man in the fancy garb. "Heellooo, gorgeous," Jack purred.

.

.

The knights dragged the Doctor and Jack by their arms through large wooden double doors into a large room, the audience hall of the king. The Doctor quickly studied the details of his surroundings. Everything was as he expected of the era, except something about the castle seemed familiar to him, as if he'd been there before. Jack glanced over the faces of the knights and nobles of the court and tossed winks and smiles. When they reached the king sitting in his throne, the knights threw the Doctor and Jack onto their knees at the king's feet.

The king kept a steady gaze on him when the Doctor looked up. "Hello," the Doctor said in a cheery voice. "Hi," Jack said as he sized up the king and nodded with approval. He also winked at the young man standing next to the king, the prince obviously, who looked at Jack with disgust.

The king's frown deepened and he leaned forward. "How dare you bring magic to Camelot," the king snarled.

"Camelot!" The Doctor's face brightened. "Oh, this is brilliant! No wonder this place looked familiar. Hi, Arthur." He greeted the prince as if he were an old friend. "No magic, right? Yeah, good thing I'm not a sorcerer. Just brilliant is all."

"Oh you're not a sorcerer, are you?" The king smirked. "The both of you were seen blatantly using magic out on the streets and even in this very castle!"

"What? I didn't do anything in the castle," the Doctor raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Jack.

"Oh, I might have," Jack blushed, "used my gun to shot down a chandelier in front of the knights chasing me."

"You did what?" The Doctor looked shocked at first, but then became excited. "And it worked?"

Jack smiled wide. "It did! I've always wanted to do that and it was perfect!"

"Enough!" The king bellowed. "Take them to the dungeon. They will be executed tomorrow at noon."

.

.

Jack and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS enjoying the pleasantness of the forest for a moment.

"Well, that was fun," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Good ol vortex manipulator," Jack beamed. "Hey, Doc," he started as he carefully programmed the device without the Doctor noticing.

"Hm?" the Doctor replied as he unlocked the TARDIS.

Jack's grin grew wider and he rested his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

.

.

To be continued.


	4. Warehouse 13

**A/N: The Tag game continues and stops by Warehouse 13!**

* * *

"Is there a mummy inside, Artie?" Claudia asked with excitement as she examined the carved wooden coffin on the floor in the middle of the office.

"I'm really wondering that too," Pete said running his fingers over the strange writing that covered the coffin's exterior. "I don't see any way to open it though."

"Will you stop touching it, please?" Artie huffed from his seat at the computer. "Give me a chance to decipher the hieroglyphs."

Pete lifted his hands in a defensive manner. "Sorry, Artie," he said chuckling at how easy it was to ruffle the man's feathers. "Myka and I dragged this thing all the way here and I'm just curious to see what's inside."

"Well if I have any say," Artie retorted, "and I do, we're not going to open it. It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on!" Claudia sighed. "How else are we going to make sure the artifact is in there? It could be empty for all we know."

"Oh I'm pretty sure something's in there," said Pete. "The thing is heavy enough."

"Alright." Artie spun around in the chair to face the coffin and leaned over to read the unusual text. "According to the writing, this is the resting place of a god called Boe. Boe was the god of mischievousness, sexuality and immortality. Apparently, he angered another god, the Traveler, who sealed him in this coffin and left him on Earth where the Babylonians created a tomb for Boe and made sure an amulet rested on his chest so he would never wake up."

"So, does that mean we're going to open it?" Claudia asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah," Pete agreed and also grinned. "We should make sure the amulet's in there right?"

Artie glared at the two, but he knew they were right. The coffin was here, but it wouldn't do any good if the amulet wasn't inside. "Alright, fine," he said with a sigh much to the delight of Claudia and Pete. He leaned over and ran his finger along the side of the coffin until he found what he was looking for. He pressed his finger into a small hole and the coffin responded with a click.

"Hey, Myka!" Pete called out to his partner standing on the balcony overlooking the warehouse. He smiled when she walked back into the office.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at the coffin with curiosity.

Artie rested the heel of his palms on the side of the coffin and pushed up the lid. Everyone, even Artie, gasped. The interior of the wooden coffin was lined with stainless steel except the internal lid was clear glass making it easy to see the man that lay inside. He appeared to be in his early thirties with short dark hair and wearing a war coat circa 1940's complete with military boots. His hands were clasped over his stomach and he didn't look dead at all, just asleep. Resting on his chest was a flat metallic disk device with a single red blinking light in the middle.

"That doesn't look like a mummy, Artie." Myka frowned with concern in her voice.

"Nor does that," Pete pointed at the disk, "look like any artifact I've seen. It looks modern."

"He's cute," Claudia whispered with a dreamy look on her face.

Artie remained silent, perplexed at the presence of the man in the coffin. Pete reached for a green button on a small panel in the corner of the glass lid that startled Artie out of his stare. He grabbed his wrist. "No no no," he said. "We are not going to do anything until I have a chance to figure out what this means."

"Artie," Pete scowled at him, "there has obviously been some sort of mistake here. This is not an artifact, he doesn't look like a god and he really doesn't look like he's dead either. We have to let him out of there."

"Have you stopped to think about how he got there in the first place?" he retorted and released Pete's wrist. "We can't just blunder into these things. That's how people get hurt." Pete sighed, he knew the older man was right.

"Sorry, Artie," Claudia said suddenly and before Artie could stop her, she pressed the green button.

"Claudia!" He shouted angrily.

The glass lid raised open with a hiss and the soft smell of men's cologne wafted from the coffin. Artie gasped. Claudia smiled wide. Myka crunched her eyebrows, and Pete pressed his fingers into the man's neck.

"He's warm," Pete said, "but I'm not feeling a pulse."

Myka crouched next to the coffin and checked the pulse herself, accidentally knocking the metal disk off the man's chest. Artie quickly snatched up the disk and suddenly, the man's eyes opened and he drew in a deep breath. The four Warehouse employees froze and held their breath.

"Oh, please tell me I finally died and went to heaven," the man said with a charming smile as he looked up at Pete. He sat up and Pete, Myka and Artie shrank back. The man looked at the faces surrounding him and his smile grew even wider. "This must be heaven," he said and he looked at Artie. "Are you God?" he asked.

"Uhh umm no." Artie was clearly flustered and barely mumbled the answer.

"And uhh this isn't heaven," said Pete.

"Good enough for me," the man said grinned and stuck out his hand to Pete. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and whom do I have the pleasure…?"

Pete smiled and shook Jack's hand. "I'm Pete, and this is Myka, Claudia, and" Jack kissed the back of their hands, "god there is Artie." Jack gave Artie a hearty hand shake.

"So, umm Jack," Myka spoke and Jack immediately turned his attention to her. "How did you get in this…coffin?"

"Oh that's a story," he said with a laugh and grabbed the edges of the coffin. "Probably longer then I planned it to be. Do you mind?" He motioned that he was about to stand up and was answered with a couple shaking heads. Once on his feet, he straightened out his coat, stepped out of the coffin, and looked around the office. "Now, where am I?" he asked.

"That's classified," Artie blurted out.

"Artie!" Claudia exclaimed. "He's already here! How can it be classified when he's already in the warehouse?"

"The warehouse? Really?" Jack said with pleasant surprise as he punched a couple of buttons on the device on his wrist. "The one in South Dakota?" He looked at their shocked faces. "I take it that's the one."

"How do you know about the warehouse?" asked Pete.

"Torchwood's been sending stuff here for decades," he explained as he looked around the office, "and judging by your confused looks, you don't know about Torchwood. It's an organization based out of London that defends the Earth against alien invasions when my friend isn't around. I work for Torchwood. But can you tell me the date? That's not classified, is it?"

"It's August 8th 2010," Claudia answered.

"Thanks," Jack tossed her a wink and smiled at her flushed cheeks. "I haven't been gone long…well from some people's perspective." A muffled ringing sounded from Jack's coat and he dug into his coat pocket pulling out a cell phone. "Hi Gwen, it's Jack. You have great timing!" He laughed. "You are not going to guess where I ended up. Ancient Babylon! Yeah, I know I've been gone for two days, but trust me, it's been a lot longer. I'm at the warehouse in South Dakota. Yes, thirteen. Listen, I'll be there shortly, I have some new friends I want to chat with. See ya later." Jack dropped the phone into his pocket and looked at his new friends with a cheerful smile.

"Um I'm confused," said Myka with impatience. "Can you explain all this please?"

"Sure thing, cutey." Jack winked and rested his foot up on the edge of the coffin. "It started two years ago when I challenged a friend of mine to a game of Tag."

"Tag?" Pete interrupted.

"Oh you know," Jack said as if Pete should know already, "the kids game. The person whose it chases the other trying to tag them. Only this game had to span across time and space, of course, or my time travelling friend would have gotten bored."

"Wait a minute. Time travel?" Myka asked with a raised eyebrow, staring the strange captain with a look of scrutiny. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Um, Myka," Pete looked like he was embarrassed for her, "look where we work."

"Yeah, but time travel?" She shook her head.

"Well actually, Myka," Artie pushed his glasses up, "there are some items in the warehouse that can let you travel in time."

She nodded her head in defeat. "Alight." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Please continue."

"Right," said Jack thoughtfully. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Tag. So, my friend is it and I decide to hide in ancient Babylon."

"Does this friend of yours have a name?" Pete asked.

"Erm, yes. Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Oh, he does love it when people ask that question." Jack said with a laugh. "It's just Doctor. Anyway, so there I am in ancient Babylon hiding from the Doctor when wouldn't you know, aliens decided to invade."

"Aliens?" Myka asked and shook her head. "Don't tell me there's aliens too?"

"Umm Myka," Artie grimaced when she focused her scrutiny on him. "There are some items in the warehouse that aren't exactly artifacts and in fact, alien in origin."

"Yep," Jack smiled and crossed his arms, "and I bet you got most of those from Torchwood."

"Cool," Claudia and Pete said at the same time.

"Right," Jack continued, "alien invasion. Of course, the Doctor had to stop it and of course I had to help because that's what we do, stop alien invasions." He smiled wider at the Claudia's glossed over eyes that only meant one thing, infatuation. "Long story short, I get captured and thrown into this case here and suspended in time. It might have been two thousand years, but for me it's only been a few minutes."

"Wow," Pete said. "That's a cool story, but why didn't your doctor friend help you?"

"He obviously didn't know I was trapped in here," Jack answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

A breeze stirred in the office and a swooshing grinding sound grew louder and louder.

"Well, that's my friend and I gotta go 'cause he's still it. Artie, Pete, Myka, Claudia," he smiled an insanely charming smile, "it was great meeting all of you. You sure know how to treat a guy. Thanks."

In the middle of the room, a blue police call box with a flashing light on top appeared transparent at first, but gradually came into view until finally it was solid. The door opened and a man with messy brown hair stuck his head out. "There you are, Jack!" he said with a wide smile.

"Hi, good lookin'," Jack replied casually.

Stepping out of the box, the man wearing a blue pinstripe suit and red trainers, sauntered toward the computer desk and ran his fingers of the machines. "Glad you got out of there when you did, the whole building collapsed! What a mess," he said as he shook his head and sighed. "Oh! Allo." He smiled pleasantly when he finally realized the Warehouse agents were standing there. He walked up to Pete and shook his hand. "I'm the Doctor," he said.

Pete shook the Time Lord's hand. "Pete," he said and felt very confused, especially when the Doctor quickly moved on introducing himself to Myka, Artie and Claudia.

The Doctor's eyes scanned the room with a childlike fascination and Jack knew that if the Doctor stayed here much longer, he could, no definitely would, create a mountain of chaos for these people. Besides, they were in the middle of a game and Jack couldn't have the Doctor forgetting about that. So, Jack did the only thing he could think of. "Hey, Doc."

The Doctor turned around to face him. "Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't forget already did you?" Jack adjusted the settings on his vortex manipulator. "That we've yet to determine the winner?"

The Doctor frowned in confusion, but smiled brightly when he remembered the game. "You're still it!" Jack said as he winked at Claudia and vanished.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted. "That's cheating!" He dashed into the blue box and slammed the door behind him. A couple of seconds later, the strange grinding noise filled the room and blue box faded away.

Artie, Myka, Pete and Claudia stood with their mouths wide open completely speechless.

"Did," Myka finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "that really just happen?"

Pete slowly nodded. "Yes, I believe it did."

The grinding noise became audible once again and the blue box reappeared in the same place where it just was. The Doctor popped his head out the door and waved his finger at the agents. "Don't think I forgot about you and this brilliant place," he said with a cheeky smile. "I'll be right back. Promise!" He disappeared back inside and shut the door. The police box was gone a few seconds later.

"W-was that a," Artie stammered with concern thick in his voice, "threat?"

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: If you have any scenario ideas, please let me know and I'll be happy to write it up :)**


	5. Purr

**A/N: Thanks to SlynkiLynx for the suggestion!**

* * *

2012. Seattle. 11:03 pm.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and froze as a small crowd of people stood in front of him holding out their cell phones obviously taking his picture. "That was great trick!" said a man in front of the crowd. "How did you do that?" a woman asked.

Everyone looked at the Doctor with smiles on their faces and he waved at them. "Oh, now I wouldn't be a very good magician if I told you how I did my tricks," he said with a smug smile as he closed the TARDIS door behind him. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Now if you'll excuse me." He quickly moved past the crowd shaking his head wondering how much trouble those photos were going to cause him later. For the first time he realized he was in a city park. The TARDIS parked herself on the grassy knoll next to a tall, cone shaped fountain that feeds a square wading pool in the middle of the park. Totally inconspicuous place to park, he thought sarcastically. He had the feeling that the old girl was having some fun of her own on his behalf. He smiled. Let her.

As he walked toward his destination, he passed a playground, a covered picnic area and through a sports field filled with people playing soccer at one end and kickball at the other. At eleven o' clock at night. The Doctor stopped along side the field when he noticed a large crowd of people at the tennis court waiting to participate in a huge game of dodgeball. He thought maybe Jack would be there, so he checked his sonic. Nope. Not there, but over in the other direction. The Doctor moved on.

He reached the corner of the park at the intersection of Pike and 11th, and made a mental note to remember that in case he ended up chasing Jack across the city. Checking the sonic again, Jack was close and the Doctor continued down the street toward a large group of people spilling out into the street. It must be party night, the Doctor reasoned. The revelers were everywhere heading in all directions to the many clubs and bars in the immediate area.

Finally, the Doctor pinned down Jack's location to a bar called Purr. He looked up at the black and purple neon cat sign and frowned. Why did it have to be cats? He remembered the cat people in New New York and shook his head. After meeting them, he'd developed a dislike for cats that he was sure his sixth incarnation wouldn't have cared for. Whatever. The Doctor walked up to the door of the bar and the bouncer stopped him and asked for his ID. The Time Lord laughed to himself over the irony of a human making sure a nine hundred year old alien was old enough to enter. He pulled out his wallet and flashed it to the bouncer who then asked for five dollars. The Doctor heard music and looked past the bouncer. He had an idea. "Oh I'm with the deejay," he said as he fumbled with his wallet a moment then showed the psychic paper again. The bouncer rolled his eyes. "Sure you are, sweet cakes," he said as he waved the Time Lord in.

The Doctor grinned and sauntered into the club. The place was packed and the Doctor sighed hoping it wasn't going to be like that pub in 1742. Now the hunt was on. Jack was definitely in this bar. The Doctor casually glanced over every face around him. It would be like Jack to taunt him like that, but there was no sign of him yet. A young man in a tight fitting shirt stepped in front of the Doctor. "Hi there cute thang. Can I buy you a drink?" the man asked and ran his fingers down the Doctor's lapel.

"No, thanks," the Doctor answered completely oblivious to the man's advances. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, look no further," the man said with a giggle. "'Cause you found me!"

The Doctor regarded the man thinking that maybe somehow Jack changed his appearance…no. No way. Impossible. "Nope. Sorry. Not it," said the Doctor and brushed past the man never noticing the hurt look on that poor man's face.

Moving on, the Time Lord pushed his way through the crowd turning down countless drink offers and attempts to get him to sit down at someone's table. When he made it to the edge of the dance floor, he stopped. There was Jack on the other side dancing away with his back to the Doctor. The Time Lord grinned and charged forward. He knew that Jack didn't see him nor could he hear him over the loud, thrumming music. Without wasting any time, the Doctor ran up behind Jack and slapped both hands down on his shoulders. "Gotcha! Tag!" the Doctor exclaimed in victory.

Jack turned around and that was when the Doctor realized his mistake. Jack wasn't Jack, but a man wearing Jack's military coat. The Doctor frowned in dismay because he thought he'd won fair and square this time only to have it taken away. That didn't seem to bother Not-Jack, he looked rather pleased. The Doctor put out his hands and stepped back. "Sorry about that," he said looking a bit embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else."

"Aww, you're breaking his heart, Doc."

The Doctor whipped around and saw Jack not five feet away but the people dancing between them acted like a barrier. "Having someone else wear your coat is cheating!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, don't be such a spoiled sport!" Jack laughed and gave the guy standing next to him a quick kiss. "Better luck next time, Doc!" He winked and vanished much to the Doctor's chagrin.

.

.

The game is still on!

* * *

**A/N: The Doctor is Captain Oblivious, isn't he? Feel free to drop me a line if you have a suggestion, thanks!**


	6. Ambush

3125. Helion Prime. 12:56 pm.

Captain Jack wandered why he never came here before. This was his kind of planet. Warm with two suns hanging in the sky and a gentle breeze to cool the air. The city seemed organic with its hand carved stone walls reminiscent of an ancient desert city in the Americas on Earth. Best of all, the people wore the right kind of clothing for such a warm place. Jack smiled as watched a beautiful young man pass by in the street. With a satisfied sigh, Jack leaned back in the wicker chair and sipped the cup of coffee the scantily clad waitress brought him. From his table on the patio of the small café, Jack had a great view of the street and kept his eyes peeled for a certain Time Lord.

The citizens of the city travelled to and fro between the stalls of vendors set up all along the dirt street selling just about anything one could want. The common clothing colors consisted of earthy tones of brown and tan, which Jack noted that if the Doctor was still wearing his blue suit, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. He was just going to wait where he was for the time being, but one thing Jack did regret was leaving his overcoat behind at that club in Seattle. Without his Doctor detector, Jack really didn't know if his friend was anywhere near. Oh well, it made the game more interesting.

After several hours, Jack grew tired of waiting. There was no sign of the Doctor, so he decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk through the street bazaar. He flirted with a man here and a woman there, and bought a trinket for Ianto back home. This killed some time, but still no Doctor. With a slightly flustered sigh, Jack stopped in the middle of the street and scanned the crowd for his friend. No sign. There was no way that incorrigible Time Lord had given up, so he was starting to wonder if something went wrong. That was when Jack saw it, a 1940's military overcoat hanging innocently on a clothes rack just inside a vendor stand.

Jack tensed up and scanned the crowed again, and then cautiously approached the stand. That coat had to be his. The dark gray of its fabric stood a stark contrast to the warm colors of the native clothing. He was happy to see his coat again and took a step toward it only to freeze in his tracks. Of course this was a trap, which meant the Doctor was close. From within the vendor stand a man in a flowing robe came around and smiled at Jack. "Come in, come in," the man beckoned Jack closer. Jack studied the man's bearded face and determined that he was not the Doctor in disguise. He took a couple of steps into the stand and picked up the sleeve of his coat. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I bought on one of my trips to the outer planet," the man answered. "I thought it was unique."

"I'll take it," Jack said and took the coat down from the rack. He looked around the interior of the stand and determined that there was no way the Doctor could be hiding in there, it was just too small. Jack gave the clothier the money for the, his, coat just as he heard the wood cracking above.

Jack barely had time to take a staggering step back when the wooden roof gave way and a body fell through and landed face down on the dirt floor with a thud. The small space instantly filled with dust and the startled merchant bolted past Jack to the outside. The figure on the floor spit and coughed as some debris continued to fall. "Well that didn't work," a familiar voice said. "Seriously? Who builds a roof you can't walk on? Ow."

"Doctor?" Jack asked barely able to stifle back laughter.

The man shot a look up and all that could be seen on his dirt covered face was the white of his wide eyes. When he smiled, his teeth nearly glowed white. "I got you now!" he exclaimed and launched himself to his feet sending another cloud of dust puffing out from his filthy clothes.

"Thanks for giving my coat back," Jack said as he took several steps backward and shook his head with a smile of admiration. "I like it when you're dirty." Laughing as the Doctor lunged toward him, Jack vanished leaving the Doctor behind in a cloud of dust.

.

.

To be continued!


	7. Sherlock

**A/N: this chapter is for Luna Kelly and FezWearingBanana! You both asked for Sherlock...you got it!**

* * *

2009. London. 8:19 pm.

"Bored!" Sherlock shouted at the top of his lungs.

John rolled his eyes, but didn't look up from his newspaper. "Why don't you work on one of your experiments?" he asked as he turned a page.

"I. Am," Sherlock growled. John looked at his friend with a skeptical eye and sighed.

"Sherlock, you're laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling like you have been for the past two hours. How is that an experiment?"

"The toes are on a low simmer meaning I have to wait meaning I. Am. Bored. I need a case, John," Sherlock said and looked over to his flatmate with pleading eyes. "Before it kills me."

The doorbell rang at the bottom of the stairs and John looked over at Sherlock expectantly. He didn't know why he even for a split second expected Sherlock to go downstairs and answer the door, so when the doorbell rang again, John slapped his newspaper down on the armrest of his chair and headed down to the door. The bell rang twice more as John walked down the stairs. "I'm coming!" he called out but that didn't stop the person on the other side of that door from ringing the bell repeatedly. "Okay, okay," John grumbled and flung opened the door in annoyance. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked abruptly only to catch himself staring at a dirt covered man in an equally filthy blue suit with his finger on the doorbell button wearing a look like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The man smiled and took a step back that sent dust wafting into the air around him. "Allo, I have a case for Sherlock Holmes," he said cheerily.

"Umm," John looked the tall, lanky man up and down, "are you alright?"

The man looked confused, but followed John's eyes down to his own clothing and grinned. "Oh, forgot about that," he said as he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair causing another cloud of dust to float off him. As a matter of fact, every movement the strange man made was traced by flying dust. "Just wait here," he said and took a few steps back to the middle of the sidewalk. "I'll be back before you finish counting to ten."

John raised his eyebrows as he watched the man run down the sidewalk with a cloud of dust training behind him. When he reached the street corner, he stopped and looked at John. "Are you counting to ten? Thousand one, thousand two," he yelled and disappeared around the corner of the building. John just shook his head. What a nutter, he thought and he started to close the door when he heard that man yelling again. He opened the door and stared in disbelief.

"I told you to count to ten!" The man ran up the sidewalk, now clean in a fresh-out-of-the-shower sense and wearing brown pinstripe suit, and came to a stop in front of John. The man adjusted his tie and smiled. "Better?" he asked.

John knew his mouth hung open, but he couldn't help it. He could only nod. "Fantastic. Can I come in now?" asked the man as he brushed past John without waiting for an answer. He was already half way up the stairs before John's mind caught up with the moment and allowed him to chase after the odd man. "Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted but it was too late.

The man strode across the living room up to Sherlock still lying on the couch and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you in person, Sherlock Holmes. I'm the Doctor," the man said with enthusiasm that John thought was a bit over the top and made Sherlock raise his left brow even higher. Instead of taking the Doctor's offered handshake, Sherlock scowled, but his eyes took in every detail of the brown suited man.

"Umm, excuse him," John said as he a glare at Sherlock and offered the Doctor a handshake. "I'm John Watson, and you are Doctor…?"

The Doctor shook John's hand. "Just Doctor," he answered and took a seat in the lounge chair John offered. "Now, I need your help finding someone."

"I don't do missing persons," Sherlock said in a flat tone. "Go talk to the police, Doctor, whatever your name is."

"What? The great and famous Sherlock Holmes doesn't want to take my case? Don't be such a kidder," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Great and famous?" John asked with confusion clear in his voice.

"Too soon?" the Doctor asked as he licked his finger and held it up in the air. "Yep. Too soon. Oops! Ignore what I said." Sherlock seemed to suddenly become interested in the Doctor. He sat up and stared at the Doctor intently. The Doctor saw this, but didn't seem to care at all. Most other people were uncomfortable under that gaze, John noted. "Oh, hang on a minute." The Time Lord dug into his jacket pocket, pulled out a large wad of notes and slapped it into the hands of a speechless John. "I know you need money. If that's not enough, I can always get more. So, don't you wanna know who I need you to find?"

Sherlock noted that the Doctor handled the money as if he weren't used to handling it at all, and how did he pull all of that out of the pocket? There were many other questions to be asked and Sherlock was intrigued. "Tell me about your missing person," Sherlock said with a bit of a resigned tone.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the Doctor answered. "He's been missing since 3125, but you didn't need to know that. Forget I said that. What you do need to know is that he's somewhere here in London and I can't track him anymore."

John and Sherlock exchanged curious glances. "What makes you sure he's here in London, and what do you mean you can't track him anymore?" Sherlock asked.

"I know he's here because he landed here and I can't track him because I found this." The Time Lord pulled Jack's vortex manipulator from his jacket pocket and held it up.

"What is that?" John asked.

"A vortex mani-…er…bracer…for, uhh tracking." The Doctor stumbled over his words cursing himself for having such a big mouth. But oh did he love to talk. "Anyway, this belongs to him and I found it in this place called Heaven. I went through there, of course, trying to find him, but didn't find him and I'm usually really good at finding things too."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and John cleared his throat. "Do you have a picture of your friend?" John asked.

The Doctor patted his jacket and shook his head. "You have a pen and pad?" he asked. John fished out the requested objects from the desk and handed them to his strange client.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled and began to draw. His hand flew over the paper at a speed that looked to John like he was just madly scribbling on the pad. "Oh, you will probably find a Jack Harkness in Cardiff," said the Doctor without taking his eyes off his drawing. "He is not the same person…technically, so just ignore that reference and focus on finding the Jack Harkness I know is somewhere in London. There!" The Time Lord smiled a cheeky grin and handed the pen and pad back to John.

John couldn't help but gawk at the drawing. It was a flawless image of a man with short cropped hair and a confident grin wearing an old fashioned war coat. The drawing almost looked like a photograph. Sherlock snatched the pad out of the hands of his speechless friend and gave it a quick once over.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and straightened out his jacket. "My mobile number is on the bottom." He pointed to the drawing. "Try not to talk to him when you find him, but if you do, don't tell him that I sent you. It's a surprise." He grinned with a twinkle in his eye and headed for the door. "Call me as soon as you find him and I'll be right there. Bye." With that, the Doctor jogged down the stairs and out onto the street.

Sherlock jumped off the couch and bolted to the window to watch his strange client saunter down the sidewalk with his hands in his trouser pockets. When the man was out of sight, Sherlock spun around and grabbed his coat and scarf as he headed for the door. "Come on, John. Let's find this Captain Jack Harkness, shall we?"

.

.

"Sherlock," John started as he stood next to his friend in line at the Heaven club, "that Doctor is the strangest person I have ever met. Aside from you, of course. Why did you take this case?"

Sherlock smirked. "The Doctor intrigued me to say the least. The details I discerned from him make no sense at all. The state of his suit indicates he hasn't the time or the care to dress properly. His shoes are worn, the signs of constant walking and running. The strangest thing is that while he looks and acts young, he's really very old. I just can't put my finger on it, so finding Jack Harkness may answer some questions."

When they finally made it to the door, Sherlock held the Doctor's drawing to the muscular man and asked if he'd seen Jack. The bouncer smiled and flushed. "Oh yes I've seen that man," he said. "Met him here last night and he swept me off my feet."

"When did you see him last?" Sherlock asked.

"This morning," the man answered. "And he said that if anyone came asking for him, to give them this." He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a folded paper and held it out for either one to take. Sherlock took the paper and unfolded it revealing a photo that depicted Jack, shirtless and in a pose flexing his muscles with a charming grin. "Look at this, John," Sherlock said as he showed John the photo. "Jack is pointing to that poster on the wall behind him. Mimosa Cafe."

Without another word, Sherlock turned to the street and flagged down a cab. John issued the bouncer a quick thank you and climbed into the car. The ride to the cafe took only a couple of minutes and Sherlock marched to the counter inside. He held up the photograph to the barista and she smiled like she was recalling a fond memory. Very fond. "Well," she said with a coy wink, "Jack wasn't kidding when he said a good looking man would come here looking for him."

Sherlock crunched his eyebrows and John cleared his throat to stifle back a laugh at his friend's usual oblivious reaction when a girl flirted with him.

"He wanted me to show you this over here." The barista walked from behind the counter and led Sherlock and John to a wall covered in posters and photos. She pointed to one photo that showed Jack with the same charming grin and his arm around the barista's shoulders. Jack pointed to a poster on the wall with his other hand. "The carnival at the park near our flat," Sherlock mumbled and again, he was out the door hailing a cab while John was left to thank the barista.

Another cab ride and couple of minutes later finds Sherlock and John at a traveling carnival set up in a park. Even at close to ten o' clock, there were plenty of people riding the cheap rides and playing the even cheaper games. Sherlock and John headed into the carnival grounds, stopping at every stall to ask if the man in the photo had been seen. After talking to all the carnies they could find with no results, Sherlock frowned as he scanned each face in the crowd that moved by him. Then he saw a man in a military overcoat step out of a photo booth not more than twenty feet away. It was him, it was Captain Jack Harkness. Sherlock tapped John on the shoulder and pointed Jack out.

"That's him," John whispered. "Should I call the Doctor?"

"No," Sherlock answered with a wave his hand. "Let's see what he does."

They followed Jack as he swaggered over to the nearest game stand and clearly charmed the young girl operating the game. After just a few moments, she looked like she was putty in Jack's hands. He handed her the photograph and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. The girl seemed enchanted as she took the photo and tucked it down her shirt into her cleavage. Jack walked away and the girl waved playfully.

Sherlock and John followed Jack as he left the carnival area whistling a tune and walked into a large grassy field of the park that was not being used by the carnival or anyone else at the moment. "Call the Doctor," Sherlock said to John who nodded and pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"Jack Harkness," Sherlock called out as he jogged toward Jack.

Jack stopped whistling and slowly turned around. "Yes," he said with an amused grin. "Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock answered and was about to say more when he noticed the look on Jack's face.

"What? No," Jack said in disbelief. "The great, famous Sherlock Holmes? You're kidding, right?"

"You're the second person to say I'm great and famous," Sherlock frowned.

"Really? Who was the other…" Jack fell silent when he realized who the other person was.

The Doctor suddenly appeared from out of nowhere right next to Jack much to the surprise of a startled John Watson who let out a yelp. Sherlock just stared wide eyed as he mentally tried to deduce a logical explanation of a man suddenly materializing out of thin air.

"Tag!" The Doctor exclaimed as he slapped Jack across the shoulder. When Jack started laughing, the Doctor laughed too. They looked like two friends sharing a brilliant joke, or prank. The Time Lord suddenly jumped back and pointed at Jack. "You're it!" he said with a manic grin.

"Did you hire Sherlock Holmes to find me?" Jack asked staring at his friend incredulously.

"Yep." The Doctor popped the 'p' and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, you cheater!" Jack laughed as he lunged toward the Doctor.

The Time Lord spun on his heel and sprinted away. "Thanks for the help, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. You are brilliant!" he yelled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Jack, still laughing, fished a key out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Jack looked from the key in his hand past John and Sherlock toward 221 Baker Street. He smiled. "Parked her over there, did he?" he said to himself.

"See ya later, guys," Jack said and gave Sherlock and John a salute as he ran past them.

Sherlock and John had remained speechless as they watched the exchange between the two men. "Sherlock," John finally spoke when it became apparent Sherlock was not going to run after Jack. "What just happened?"

"I-I'm not quite sure," Sherlock whispered.

"Finding Jack Harkness did not answer any questions at all, did it?"

"Not a one."

"Sherlock," John paused as he thought his next words carefully, "were they playing Tag?"

"Yes, John." Sherlock looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "They are."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the Doctor tagged Jack, but the game is still on! Review or message me if you have a scenario idea. Avengers and UNIT are coming up!**


	8. UNIT

**A/N: As requested by anon. Enjoy! **

* * *

2009. London. 10:24 pm.

The Doctor popped into existence on the sidewalk in front of the TARDIS parked next to an older brick building on Baker Street. He wondered how Jack was going to get around through time and space without his vortex manipulator as he pulled his TARDIS key out of his pocket. He was about to shove it into the lock when the door whipped open and a grinning Jack Harkness stared back at him.

"What are you doing in there?" the Doctor asked as he took a step back.

"I've got to be able to chase you somehow," Jack said. "I'm it and the girl here is letting me fly her."

"Oh I see how it is," the Doctor took another step back and quickly programmed the vortex manipulator with a mischievous grin. The lights of the TARDIS windows slowly pulsed dim to bright in happy response.

"Ready or not, Doctor," Jack said. "Here we come."

* * *

1974. London. 3:04 pm.

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud and the engines wound down in a more cheerful tone than usual. Jack couldn't help but laugh. The TARDIS was having fun too. "All right, girl," Jack said as he skipped over to the doors. "Let's see how clever your pilot is at hiding, shall we?"

Jack pulled the door open and faced a dozen human soldiers aiming rifles at him. His smile fell into a frown and he looked up to the ceiling of the console room. "Very funny," he muttered to the TARDIS. He turned his attention to the armed men and smiled his best charming smile.

An older man in the same uniform as the gun totting soldiers stepped in front of Jack. "Doctor?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor," Jack said barely able to contain his laughter. Now he gets to be the madman in the box, and he started plotting what sort of harmless trouble he could cause his friend.

"You must have regenerated," said the man in charge judging from the medals he wore on his breast. Jack also noticed the name badge and a certain patch spelling out four letters, U, N, I, T. So, that's where he was.

"That's right, Major Beresford." Jack rocked on his heels trying to look casual. "I did."

The Major waved his hand at the soldiers and obeyed the silent command to lower their weapons. "I wasn't expecting you back from your mission so soon," Beresford said. "And I also wasn't expecting you to park that thing in the men's recreation room."

Jack realized for the first time that not only was he in the men's rec room, but the changing room. He looked back into the TARDIS with a sly and knowing grin. "Thank you," he whispered. He stepped out of the police box and closed the door. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again."

There was no humor at all in the Major's face. He just shook his head and sighed. "I apologize for the men aiming their weapons at you," he spoke as he walked with Jack out of the men's room and into the corridor. "We're on high alert since we detected an intruder a few minutes before we detected your arrival."

"Any idea who or what the intruder is?" Jack asked and cleared his throat to keep from laughing because he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"None, yet," the Major said as he opened the door to a large control room filled with the small monitors typical of the 70's, "but we do know it's alien."

"Sir," said a young woman sitting at a terminal, "the alien is in the ventilation ducts heading toward the cafeteria."

"Excuse me," Jack said as he leaned her with a pleasant smile, "I'm Cap…the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you and I do have thing for uniforms."

Major Beresford was ready to head to the cafeteria when he paused by the door. "Doctor?" he asked impatiently.

"I've gotta go," Jack told the UNIT woman as he walked away. "I'll call you later."

At the entrance to the cafeteria, armed UNIT soliders waited the command to continue. Jack moved his way to the door and looked at the men. "It might be best if you just wait here, ok guys?" The men glanced at Major Beresford who nodded once.

With a confident smile, Jack walked into the cafeteria and noted that the soldiers held the door open. Just in case they needed to use their weapons, Jack knew.

He stood in the middle of the room looking up on the metal ventilation duct. It was faint but he could hear something moving inside. Jack pulled out his sonic gun, set it to its lowest setting, and fired.

The duct started to vibrate softly at first, but grew louder by the second threatening to shake loose and fall at any moment. Jack cringed. He certainly didn't mean for that to happen. Whatever was inside the duct was getting an ear full now and Jack could here what sounded like someone yelling but the vibrations made the voice unintelligible. Finally, a vent grill flew open and brown pinstriped figure crashed to the floor.

"Doctor!" Jack called out.

The Doctor staggered to his feet holding his hands over his ears with a wide eyed, opened mouth expression of 'ow'.

"Sorry," Jack said with a smile once he realized his friend wasn't hurt.

The Time Lord waved a hand at Jack and shook his head. "I'll be alright," he yelled even though he didn't have to. "You're still it!" With that he bolted for a second entrance on the other side of the cafeteria. He didn't have to look back to know that Jack, and those UNIT soldiers, were right behind him.

The Doctor slammed through the doors and skidded out in to the corridor. To his right, a group of armed soldiers coming to cover that door ran toward him, so he ran left. He turned down another corridor and when soldiers led by Major Beresford appeared at the other end, he burst through an open a door and came to an abrupt halt.

Jack slid on the slick floor as he came to the door and grabbed the doorframe to pull himself through. Once he was inside the room, he came to an abrupt halt next to the Doctor.

The room they stopped in was the men's recreation room where the TARDIS was still parked. In front of the TARDIS stood a tall man in a red coat wearing an extremely long scarf. He was examining the TARDIS but now stared at the Doctor and Jack in shock and surprise. "You two!" He exclaimed with a not-so-amused tone in his voice.

"Ooo, Jack, this can get all paradox-y really quick," the Doctor said. "Neener neener, can't catch me!" He stuck his tongue out at Jack and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Doc…oh great." Jack sighed and smiled at the other Doctor marching up to him. He noted the UNIT soldiers gathering around behind him and the clicks of their rifles. "Hi," he said to the other Doctor, "I suppose you want an explanation, huh?"

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for the ideas, keep em coming!


	9. Top Gear

**A/N: Luna Kelly, here is your Top Gear request!**

* * *

2010. Dunsfold Park, Godalming, Surrey. 1:24 pm.

"And now it is time for our celebrity guest in a reasonably priced car," Jeremy Clarkson said to the camera. "Some of you may remember the alien invasions we've had in the past and some of you may remember the man who stopped them. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome for the Doctor!"

Applause erupted in the hanger studio as the Doctor strode onto the center stage with his hands in the trouser pockets of his brown pinstripe suit. He smiled and nodded to the audience, shook Jeremy's hand, and sat down on the bench seat. He loosened his tie a bit as the applause died down and waited patiently for Jeremy to begin the interview.

"Welcome to the show, Doctor," Jeremy said.

"Thank you, Jeremy, I'm glad to be here," the Doctor said.

"Now how you came to be on this show is a bit of a story," Jeremy started.

"Oh not really." The Time Lord shook his head. "I simply walked into your offices and said 'Allo, I'm the Doctor. Have you seen an alien run through here?'"

"To which you got a yes and chased the alien down single-handedly," said Jeremy. "Turned out that alien was trying to use the BBC to broadcast a hypnotic signal, which would have been disastrous if you hadn't stopped it." The audience applauded and the Doctor smiled his best smug grin, while trying to seem modest.

"Now," Jeremy continued "let's talk cars. Tell me about yours."

The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, my first Earth car was a custom built Siva roadster similar to a 1940's Ford four seater cabriolet. Of course, I modified it with a few extra goodies like an anti-theft force field. After that, I designed and built a hovercraft."

"A hovercraft?" Jeremy asked with in genuinely surprise.

"Yes, the car was nice, but when chasing aliens all around the globe, I needed something that wasn't so, you know, grounded."

"Makes perfect sense." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders at the camera. "So, what do you cruise around in now?"

"Oh I've always traveled in the TARDIS since the very beginning. She and I are inseparable."

"And what exactly is the TARDIS?"

"A time machine," the Doctor said evenly.

"A time machine!" the host exclaimed. "What's the top speed of a time machine, Doctor?"

The Doctor's grin grew wider. "Infinity times a million to the power of two."

Jeremy looked at the camera with as serious a look as he could muster. "I think that would beat the Bugatti Veyron, don't you?"

The audience laughs and the Doctor merely chuckles to maintain a confident composure.

Focusing back on his unusual guest, Jeremy leans forward. "So aside from the TARDIS, do you have any other vehicles you currently use?"

"I mostly fly the TARDIS these days," the Doctor said. "But once in a while I like to take my scooter out for a spin."

Jeremy leans back and covers his eyes with his hand. "A scooter? You just lost all the cool points you've racked up till now." The Doctor claps his hands and laughs. "How can you own a scooter of all god awful things?"

"I like it for two reasons." The Doctor held up two fingers. "It's clever and it's a cornflower blue that matches the strips on my suit."

"Alright, if it matches your suit, I'll give you that, but scooters are never ever clever."

The Doctor just laughs. "I know you don't like scooters, so I'll let this slide just this once."

"Good, because I have the feeling we'd be here for hours debating scooters."

"You have no idea."

"Right, so let's talk about your lap. Now we weren't quite sure how to handle your time because of the strange thing that happened out there that's too strange to describe, so would you like to see the Doctor's lap?"

The audience cheered a 'yes' and the Doctor clasped his hands together with a look like he did something he knew he shouldn't have. The television flashed and displayed the video clip of the reasonably priced car at the starting line.

"And we're off to a normal enough start, even with some smoke on the tires. Very nice, but notice the clamps on the wheel hubs and watch. Here you go around the first corner with two wheels on the ground!"

The view switches to the Doctor inside the car. "Oh that was a rubbish start!" He pulls out his sonic and waves it over a large metal bar affixed to the steering wheel.

"Two wheels in the air apparently weren't good enough for the Doctor because somehow he's modified our reasonably priced car into a flying car!" Jeremy said as the television shows the video of the car now flying five feet off the ground and taking the corners of the track at incredible speed. "And there we are over the finish line," Jeremy said. "What did you do to that car, Doctor?"

"I attached some parts from a Tritovore ship I had laying around." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Lying around where?" Jeremy asked.

"In my pocket, of course, though I'm not sure why I have those in my pocket. I'll have to work that out later."

"That was the most fascinating lap any guest has ever done in the history of the show. How do you think you did on time?"

"I'm the lord of time, so I think I did brilliant," the Doctor said and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Well," Jeremy said and paused to read a slip of paper. "You did it in…nine point eight seconds!" The audience clapped and cheered as Jeremy wrote the time on the magnet strip and slapped it at the top of the metal scoreboard.

"Nine point eight seconds? I could have done that in seven," the Doctor said with exaggerated disappointment, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as a familiar grinding whoosh sound gradually grew louder in the studio. The Time Lord jumped up and clasped Jeremy's hand. "Thank you very much for having me on the show, I had a blast! Make sure the Stig knows I'm very sorry for thinking he was a Slab. Thanks again!"

Jeremy's mouth opened and closed as not three feet in front of him a blue police box materialized on the stage. The door opened and a man with an adventurous grin in a military coat pointed his finger at the Doctor. "Planting that temporal beacon on Pluto to throw me off was cheating, Doc!"

The Doctor shook in laughter. "Still can't catch me!" And he disappeared leaving a wisp of smoke hanging in the air.

The man in the police box looked around the stage and finally at Jeremy. "Top Gear? I love this show! Captain Jack Harkness. I'm a huge fan and I would love to stay and chat, but I have a Doctor to catch. Later!" Jack stepped back into the TARDIS and in a few seconds, he and the time machine were gone.

Jeremy blinked a couple of times and regained his composure. He motioned to the puff of smoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Doctor!"

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Of course the Doctor would just HAVE to tinker with the car. Reviews and suggestions are awesome, I am having a blast writing these! **


	10. Pirates

**A/N: I do intend on getting to everyone's requests because they are all wonderful ideas and I love them all, but they won't necessarily be in order. Also, Avengers is definitely one I want to do, but I, umm, need to see the movie first :D  
**

**Thank you thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs! They really mean a lot to me, you guys are awesome!  
**

**Without further ado, this chapter is for WhiteKitsuneFox, enjoy!**

* * *

1713. Caribbean. 10:48 am.

Sailing out on the open high seas was something Jack Harkness could get used to. He liked the fresh ocean air, the warm sunshine and the wind in his hair. Yes, very nice indeed. But he wasn't on the Dauntless, a first rate naval warship of the British Royal Navy, for a pleasure cruise. A pleasant grin and a clever flash of his psychic paper convinced Commodore Norrington to set sail in search of the most dangerous pirate ever to lurk the Caribbean known only as the Doctor.

"The Doctor?" Norrington had asked. "Never heard of him."

"Of course not," Jack had said. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

Jack really had no idea if the Doctor was involved with pirates, but that was most unlikely. Pirates don't seem like the Doctor's kind of people. What Jack did know was that the TARDIS landed in an alley back at Port Royal and indicated that the Time Lord was somewhere out in the ocean, either on an island or a ship. The 'most dangerous pirate' was just a ruse to get a ship.

"Commodore!" The lookout in the crow's nest on the main mast called down. "Ship spotted off the starboard bow!"

All eyes of captain and crew alike turned to the right side of the ship and gazed out toward the horizon. There like a small dark fleck, sailed another ship. Jack stepped back from the gathered crew and carefully pulled out a small electronic device. The Doctor had been at an advantage up this point by having both the vortex manipulator and a sonic screwdriver, but Jack took the TARDIS back to the Hub, picked up his 'Doctor Detector', and linked it to one of Toshiko's scanners. Now, he can leave the jar in the TARDIS and simply carry the scanner, and right now the scanner picked up a faint signal of Time Lord.

"What flag is the ship flying?" the Commodore yelled up to the lookout.

"Hospital, and she is definitely heading toward us."

The Doctor would be on a ship like that, wouldn't he, Jack mused to himself. Now all he had to do was wait.

Several long hours passed and finally the hospital ship sailed into clear sight. Jack ducked below deck to stay out of view. It seemed the other ship wanted to sail with the Dauntless. Made perfect sense for protection against the pirates that roamed these seas.

Suddenly the unmistakable boom of cannon fire echoed across the water and the Dauntless rocked knocking Jack, and anyone not holding on to something, to the floor. "What the hell…" Jack said as he climbed to his feet and bolted out to the top deck.

"The jolly roger!" Someone cried.

"Pirates! Another deck hand shouted.

"Into formation, men!" the Commodore commanded.

Jack couldn't believe it; pirates were attacking a British Naval ship. But what about the Doctor? Jack quickly checked his scanner. The Time Lord was here and if he was on that pirate ship, he was most likely a prisoner.

By now, grappling hooks from the pirate ship flew through the air and latched onto the railings of the Dauntless pulling the two ships close together. The pirate crew quickly laid wooden planks to cross the gap, but others swing over on the rigging ropes.

Jack had to get over to the pirate ship and help the Doctor, despite the Tag game, so he dashed up to the wheel of the Dauntless grabbed a rope and jumped.

"Oi! I said no guns!"

Jack's head snapped up at the familiar voice and realized he was on a crash course with his brown suited friend who was not only currently chastising his pirate crewmates, but was also swinging between ships.

"Dooccttoorrr!" Jack screamed as he flew toward the Doctor.

The Time Lord whipped his head around and stared at Jack in genuine surprise that instantly became amused determination as he flew toward him. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Doctor with his tie wrapped around his head flapping in the wind, his unbuttoned jacket revealed a bright red sash tied around his waist and a short cutlass sword in his right hand.

"Yaaaarrrrrr!" The Doctor yelled with a manic grin.

Swinging between the ships on a set course didn't leave many options, but the Doctor chose one, he let go of the rope. In the next few seconds, Jack realized what the Doctor intended to do and also let go of the rope at pretty close to the same time. The Doctor dropped the sword and reached for the vortex manipulator on his wrist. Jack's hand closed around the Doctor's forearm just as the Doctor pressed the 'jump' button.

If the pirates weren't too busy fighting and pillaging, and if the British soldiers weren't too busy fending off a pirate attack, someone might have noticed the two falling men vanish in a puff of smoke.

.

.

The game is not over yet!

* * *

**A/N: I think you guys know by now that if you have idea, post it in a review! Or reviews in general are cool too...thanks! :D  
**


	11. Narnia

**A/N: ****Without further delay, ********this one goes to Hiddenfilly, enjoy! **  


* * *

1939. London Countryside. 5:32 pm.

The quiet mansion stood in peace while its inhabitants were away at town, but that peace would not remain. With a loud zap, two men suddenly appeared about three feet off the floor, chests down and legs up as if they were falling from the sky. The men faced each other, but one had hold of the others arm. Gravity quickly kicked in and the two landed with a resounding thud on the hardwood floor of the large entry way.

"Tag! You. Are. It!" Jack exclaimed as he pointed to the Doctor.

"Oh rubbish that!" The Doctor exclaimed and pointed accusingly at his friend. "There was no way you couldn't have known I was on that ship unless you cheated."

"Cheat? Me?" The captain feigned innocence as he climbed to his feet. He offered a hand to his friend to help him up.

"Yes. You." The Time Lord grinned and reached up for the offered hand only for Jack to snatch it away.

"You're it! Can't catch me!" Jack laughed and dashed up the grand staircase, leaping two and three steps at a time.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and made no haste running after his immortal friend. "Come on, Jack," the Time Lord called out when he reached the top of the stairs, "we're going to have to go back to the TARDIS at some point. Can't play Tag with only one time machine…" Somewhere down the hall, booted footsteps faded to silence. "Alrighty then." The Doctor adjusted the tie around his head and marched down the hall.

.

.

Jack ran down the large hall, found a set of stairs and ran up those into a room barren of any furniture save a single wardrobe against the far wall. He knew that eventually he and the Doctor would have to call a temporary truce to get the TARDIS, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit fun while they were here, wherever here was. He slipped into the wardrobe and closed the door as quietly as he could. When the Doctor opens that door, Jack planned on jumping out and scaring the pants off the Time Lord. It was going to be brilliant.

He took a couple of steps deeper into the wardrobe and realized he could keep going, so he continued to push his way through the coats until an icy pine tree branch slapped him across the face. "Ow!" He rubbed his cheek. "Wait. What's a tree doing in a wardrobe?"

.

.

The Doctor crept quiet as a mouse across the room until he stood in front of the wardrobe with his hands on the handles. "Ah ha!" He cried as he flung open the doors and leaped into the fur coats hanging inside. He expected to either land on Jack or the back of the wardrobe, so he was genuinely surprised to instead land flat on his face on snow covered ground. "What?" Spitting snow out of his mouth, he climbed to his feet and looked around the wintery forest surrounding him.

"What?" He said again at the lone lamp post standing in front of him. The Time Lord turned around and ran the way he came only to come out of the thick branches at the same lone lamp post. "What?" He exclaimed in disbelief and pulled out his sonic.

A quick scan showed that while the lamp light glowed a soft yellow, there was no detectable power source. However, the sonic did pick up a familiar sonic energy from some distance away. Must be Jack, the Doctor reasoned and programmed the coordinates into the vortex manipulator. He pushed a button and vanished.

The Doctor appeared in a great icy hall at the top of icy steps right next to an icy throne. A woman in a white dress sitting on the throne gasped in surprise and jumped to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked in a dark commanding voice and aimed her icicle wand at the Time Lord. A man in a white fur overcoat seated next to the woman also rose to his feet.

"Oh allo. Didn't mean to intrude," the Time Lord smiled sheepishly. "I'm the Doctor and I'll just be going on m—Jack?"

"Hi, Doc," Jack said with a grin. "What took you so long? I've been waiting a hundred and forty-nine years!" He turned to the woman and cupped her hand between his. "Jadis darling," he said to her and kissed the back of her hand, "it's been fun, but I gotta go."

"You're leaving me? For someone like…him?" Jadis snatched her hand out from Jack's and aimed her wand at his chest.

"Now wait a minute," the Doctor started.

"Now, Doctor." Jack interrupted in a panicked voice. "Do something now!"

The Time Lord grabbed Jack by the arm and activated the vortex manipulator leaving a furious White Witch howling in rage.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: I leave it up to your imaginations of exactly what Jack was doing with the White Witch, heh. **


	12. Hogwarts

**A/N: This chapter is for Willow Battlegale and GoForTehGig! And many thanks to my Harry Potter expert friend, Lina Inverse the Dramata, for giving this chapter a thumbs up. Enjoy!**

* * *

1713. Port Royal. 11:12 pm.

A homeless man staggered down his favorite alley clutching a bottle of rum he managed to snag from the dock. When he came to the large blue box with the soft glowing windows, he sank to the ground next to it and enjoyed the warmth of its wooden panels. Now comfortable, the man closed his eyes and took a long, satisfying pull off the bottle. At the sound of a loud snap, he nearly dropped his booze when he looked up at the two oddly dressed men standing in front of him who were not there a second before.

"Can you believe that woman almost turned me to stone? After all that time?" Jack shook his head as he shrugged off the white fur overcoat and tossed it haphazardly at the homeless man. The poor man blinked from underneath the fur as he stared between the strangers and the bottle. He took another long drink.

"And what did she mean 'someone like him'?" The Doctor pouted as he tried to unlock the TARDIS, but the lock wouldn't turn. "What is going on?" He stared at his ship in frustration.

"I think she's trying to say that I'm it," Jack said.

"What? I saved you from an eternity as a statue. That doesn't count."

"Doesn't matter. You tagged me." Jack put his key in the lock and the door opened wide. "See. She agrees. I'll give you to the count of ten. One thousand one. One thousand two."

"I don't know if I like the two of you working together," the Doctor said with a smirk before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

.

.

1994. Hogwarts. 12:03 pm.

The ever popular Quidditch World Cup attracted tens of thousands each year and this year was no different. Everyone who is anyone went to the game, even those who were cursed.

It was Winky's idea to bring Barty Crouch Jr. to the World Cup and she was so very happy when his father allowed it. But she did not plan on getting skybox seats. Oh, no she didn't. Still, it meant a lot to her that Barty was there to watch the tournament because she knew how much he loved Quidditch. No one would hold it against her if she covered her eyes though. Would they? Her fear of heights was just too overwhelming, she couldn't help it.

The loud zap she heard next to her and the following gasps of surprise from the surrounding wizards were strange enough for her to peak between her fingers over to Barty. Now she gasped in shocked surprise. "Barty?" She shrieked. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Barty, sitting next to her in a brown pinstripe suit, wore an expression of utter fascination and delight as he watched the Quidditch players zoom by on high powered broomsticks. He looked down to her and smiled wide. "Oh allo there," he said pleasantly.

Winky jumped to her feet on the bench. "You're not Barty!" She pointed a thin finger at his face in shaking fright.

"Nope. Not Barty. Sorry. I am the Doctor though."

.

.

The air in the console room was filled with excitement, Jack could feel it. "Glad to be back in the game?" he said aloud to the TARDIS. She landed with a soft thud and the sound of her engines winding down to a rest answered his question. Jack smiled knowingly as he headed for the doors and exited the time ship.

He didn't know what to expect when he walked out of the TARDIS, but he was pleasantly surprised by a field of lush green grass and the bright warm sun. As he secured the TARDIS doors behind him, he smiled and nodded at the few people who stared at him curiously as they walked by. They must have seen the TARDIS materialize, but they didn't seem to think much of it.

The roar of thousands of voices grabbed Jack's attention and he looked up at the stands that seemed to stretch to the sky. He could tell he was at an arena for some sort of sport, but what sport, he didn't know. Jack checked the 'Doctor detector' and headed in the direction the device indicated.

He found an entrance corridor and kept an eye out for his friend. There weren't many people in the corridor, but enough that someone in dark clothes coming down the corridor in the opposite direction bumped shoulders with everyone he shoved past. Jack looked up in time to recognize the face of the man and immediately turned away. The Doctor had to have seen him and he expected his friend to say something, but nothing happened.

Jack stared at the Doctor, now past him and a bit further down the corridor. Excellent, Jack thought, he wasn't spotted after all. But why was the Doctor wearing that black coat, he wondered. He turned around and with apologetic smiles to everyone, he chased after the Doctor. His target wasn't far ahead and Jack quickly closed the gap between them.

Now outside and near the TARDIS, Jack reached out and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder. "Tag! You're… not the Doctor!" He exclaimed in surprise and yanked his hand back.

The man screeched in surprise and spun around on his heel, letting his black long coat twirl dramatically around him. With a dark scowl, he pointed an ornate stick at Jack's chest and flicked his tongue like a reptile.

"I'll say!" The Doctor laughed from where he leaned casually against the side of the TARDIS. "At the wrong end of a wand twice in a row…better luck next time!" He waved, tapped a button on the vortex manipulator and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Ha. Ha." Jack sighed in defeat as he raised his hands and smiled cheerfully at the dangerous end of a stick in the hands of a snarling mad man.

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I am still accepting ideas for future chapters, so please post a suggestion in a review or pm. Thanks!**


	13. Wonderland

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you for the reviews, favs and awesome suggestions! KEEP. THEM. COMING.**

**This chapter is for Ne'ith5, enjoy!**

* * *

Some Year. Wonderland. Some Time.

Jack staggered out of the wild jungle and into a clearing where he stopped to catch his breath. What a crazy forest, he thought. He was yelled at by grass blades, taunted by flowers and whipped by vines. The last bit would have been fun if the vines weren't actually trying to kill him.

He heard the sound of rattling, or rather breaking, dishes and laughter from the other side of a very large tree. Brushing plant debris off his military coat, he walked cautiously around the tree to find a dining table with seating for twenty. It was covered with a plain white table cloth and piled with countless tea cups and saucers, tea pots and plates of treats.

A pale man with wild orange hair sticking out from underneath a tattered top hat sat at the head of the table and was pouring a humanoid rabbit a cup of tea when he noticed Jack. He froze and didn't seem to notice the tea overflowing the rabbit's cup and onto the rabbit's lap. The rabbit didn't seem to notice either.

"Hello," Jack said with a friendly smile. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me?"

The man slammed the tea pot down that sent a large splash of tea across the table and he stood up abruptly. "They call me the Mad Hatter probably because I'm a hatter but more probably because I am rather mad," he said with a sudden smile as he bowed. "And this pitiful fool over here," he motioned to the rabbit, "is the March Hare. Tell me," he turned to the rabbit, "why are you called the March Hare? Is the month of March hairy for some reason and I just haven't noticed?"

The Hare blinked at the Hatter a moment, and then tossed back his head in a maniacal laughter. The Hatter scowled at the rabbit and snatched up the tea pot. "Tea?" The Hatter looked at Jack with a wide grin.

"Sure," Jack said and walked over to the chair on the Hatter's immediate left, across from the March Hare.

The Mad Hatter shot out his hand in front of Jack to stop him. "Not there," he said. "That's Door Mouse's seat."

"Sorry." Jack smiled as he sat in the chair next to the Door Mouse's chair. He initially assumed the Door Mouse was simply elsewhere, but then he noticed a mouse-sized mouse wearing a collared vest lying fast asleep on a pile of cookies.

The Hatter leaned over with his tea pot and poured Jack a cup of tea without spilling a drop. "Cookie?" He motioned to the plate with the snoozing Door Mouse.

"Er, no thanks." Jack frowned at the plate and sleeping mouse. "Listen, I'm just looking for my friend, the Doctor. I know he's near here. Close in fact. Have you seen him?"

"Doctor?" The Hatter looked thoughtful. "Have you seen a doctor?" He quickly leaned forward to the Hare until he was nose to nose with the rabbit.

"Doctor?" the Hare asked absently and tossed the tea in his cup out over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes! The Doctor!" The Hatter plopped down into his chair and stared at the rabbit expectantly.

"Doctor who?"

"I'm not asking about Doctor Who, I'm talking about the Doctor!"

"A Doctor a day keeps the apple away!" The Hare sang as he poured the entire bowl of sugar into his cup. "A Doctor a day keeps the apple away! A Doctor a day-" The Hatter slapped the Hare across the face and the rabbit erupted in a fit of cackling laughter.

"Look, Hatter," Jack said as he stifled back laughter of his own. "I know the Doctor is here, so please tell me where he's hiding."

"Hold on a moment," the Hatter said as he stood up with an air of dignity. "I must consult with the tea pot." He leaned over and turned his ear to the spout of a large blue tea pot. He nodded and murmured quietly as if he were having a conversation. After a moment, he straightened up and rested his hands on the table as he looked down at Jack with his piercing green eyes.

"The tea pot says that your Time Lord friend has found himself in a sort of pickle and might probably, ever so slightly, need your help," the Hatter said.

Jack, now concerned for his friend, stood up and stared at the Mad Hatter. "Where is he?" he asked firmly.

The Hatter waved a hand over the blue tea pot and carefully lifted the lid. Jack raised his eyebrows in curiosity and peered inside the pot. A miniature Doctor sat crossed legged on the bottom of the pot. He stared up at Jack with a not-so-amused expression and crossed his arms.

"It said 'drink me', okay?" The Doctor said in a tiny little voice as his small fingers tapped on his arm.

Jack doubled over in laughter and the Mad Hatter and March Hare joined him with their manic cackling sloshing tea, and sugar, out of their cups as they did. The Door Mouse simply rolled over and continued snoring while the Doctor pouted and sighed impatiently.

"You are so it this time, Doctor." Jack chuckled and stuck his finger in the tea pot gently touching the Doctor on the back. "Fair and square."

"Yes, yes." The Doctor waved his hand flippantly. "Do you have a cookie that says 'eat me' by any chance?"

Jack flashed his most charming, flirtatious grin and didn't say a word.

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I have the next chapter written already, I just need to proof it, so you won't have to wait long!**


	14. Satellite 5

**A/N: This chapter is for FezWearingBanana. Happy reading!**

* * *

Some Year. Wonderland. Some Time.

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS and leaned against it for a quick breather as he looked over the console room. Now that he was not only back to his proper size, but he is it again and back in the TARDIS.

With a satisfied sigh, he dashed over to the console and began flipping switches and turning dials sending the time ship into the vortex. That was when he noticed the canister lying on its side at the foot of the console. "What?" He scrunched his nose as he examined it closer. "That's my hand and it's…glowing. Oh that cheater!"

He flipped the canister on its end and examined the device connected to the top. "Let's see how easy it is to find me when I reverse the feed," the Doctor said aloud and grinned as he waved the sonic over the device. "Now this'll give an opposite reading, but you won't know that."

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud and the Doctor, proud of his cleverness, walked casually through her doors and out into Satellite 5.

200,000. Satellite 5. 6:00 pm.

Down on Floor 232 of the orbital news station, Satellite 5, people bustled to and fro between the plentiful food vendors oblivious to the odd strangers that walked amongst them and completely oblivious to the highly unusual event about to take place.

Amy and Rory sat at a small table with their arms crossed wearing skeptical scowls on their faces as they listened to their eccentric friend standing across them.

"No, really," the friend said straightening his tweed jacket with an air of importance, "this is a fixed point in time and space which means no matter what happens, no one, not even me, a Time Lord, can change it."

"But, Doctor," Amy started but lowered her voice when her friend put his finger to his lips, "this isn't very impressive when you won't even tell us what we're looking for."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and checked his watch. "Well something exciting is on Floor 500 right now but I've already taken care of that, or will rather," he said with a smug smile. "But that's not why we're here. In just a few moments, you are going to witness the most important sequence of events in all of history. So important, in fact, that the universe would collapse if it didn't take place. You just have to promise me that you will stay with me, got it?"

Amy and Rory nodded their heads.

"Good," the Doctor said with a mischievous grin. "Are you ready?" His excitement grew when his friends nodded their heads again. "Let's go."

The giddy Time Lord wiggled his fingers as he turned and quickly walked away. Amy and Rory jumped to their feet and hurried after him. The trio moved through the crowd until the Doctor found who he was looking for; a tall, lanky man in a brown pinstripe suit with messy, spiky hair. The man was looking over the crowd as the trio approached him from behind.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said and failed miserably to keep a straight face when the man turned around. "You see that woman over there," he pointed at a woman in a tan robe with her face shrouded by a hood, "that's him."

The brown suited man looked where the Doctor pointed. "What?" he asked and he looked back to the Doctor with a stupefied expression. "How-"

"No time for questions!" The Doctor jumped and pointed. "Look! He's getting away!"

The man looked at the robed woman heading for an exit corridor and dashed off through the crowd after her.

The Doctor was beside himself in excitement and grabbed a confused Amy by the hand dragging her behind him as he ran after the brown suited man. Rory rolled his eyes and jogged after them.

They emerged from the crowd nearby in time to see the man yank the hood off the woman revealing a man underneath. "Tag! You are it, Jack!" The brown suited man exclaimed in triumph and punched the air.

Jack tore off the robe and tossed it to the floor in feigned anger. "You cheated!" He pointed to the other man accusingly, but with laughter in his voice. "I masked the manipulator's signal, so how did you know?"

"Weeellll," the man said with a sheepish grin as ran his fingers through his hair. "I did have some help from…hey wait a minute!" He looked over at the man in the bowtie and tweed that helped him and frowned at the sight of the guy laughing so hard, he was holding his sides.

Amy and Rory just looked confused and offered a nervous smile when Jack and the brown suited man turned a curious, scrutinizing gaze on them. "Who are you?" The brown suited man yelled and started toward them.

"Time to go!" The Doctor said and, still laughing, grabbed Amy and Rory by the arm yanking them into a sprinting run. He wouldn't let them stop until they reached the TARDIS and once they were inside the console room, the Doctor quickly sent the time ship into the vortex.

"Doctor," Amy started as she caught her breath, "what was that all about?"

"Tag, of course!" He beamed brightly at his companion.

"Tag?" she asked and glanced at Rory who still obviously confused.

"Yes! Tag!" The Doctor looked between his two companions and smiled mischievously. "And because you are asking so many silly questions, Pond, you are it!" He spun on his heel madly dashed out of the console room.

Rory shrugged his shoulders. "Can't catch me!" He stuck his tongue out and bolted up the stairs.

Amy's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Ready or not, here I come!"

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, dear readers, the game is still on for Ten and Jack Harkness! I thought it would be like Eleven to start a game of his own, though, heh. :D**


	15. Ninja Turtles

**A/N: This chapter is for DragonRose4, enjoy!  
**

* * *

200,000. Satellite 5. 6:10 pm.

"Was that another of your past selves?" Jack asked the Doctor as he followed him to the TARDIS.

"I did not cheat this time," the Doctor retorted. "That was not one of my selves, I swear!"

Jack raised a scrutinizing eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "I don't believe you."

"Oh come on!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "A bowtie and tweed? Who would wear that?"

"Nope," Jack said and tapped some buttons of his vortex manipulator. "I think that was you and you cheated…again!"

"Okay, so my fashion sense hasn't been so great in the past and I admit that the rainbow jacket was a poor choice, but that was not me!"

"Sorry." Jack winked. "But you are still it!" He pressed a button on the manipulator and disappeared.

"What?"

1990. New York. 9:36pm

Tim was tired. Tired of his stupid job at the pizza joint, tired of his mean boss, tired of his crappy apartment and now to top it all off, the sky decided to open up and dump rain by the bucket full. He maneuvered his scooter over to the sidewalk and grumbled at how soaked he was already. He looked up at the address numbers and sighed. Where was 1602 and a half?

The disgruntled delivery boy dug out the slip and double checked the address. "1602 and a half," he mumbled and frowned at the numbers on the building. There was no 1602 and a half. Now he was getting angry. "Great," he snarled. "Let's play another joke on ol Tim here. Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, dude!"

The cheery voice startled Tim and he looked around him to see who spoke to him. There was no one around. Was he hearing things?

"Down here, dude."

Tim slowly and fearfully turned his head to the source of the voice and yelped at the sight of a green arm waving at him from an open manhole in the middle of the street. The twenty dollar bill in the weird three fingered hand did not escape him. "Are," he gulped and took a cautious step toward the manhole, "are you…umm…1602 and a half?"

"You got it!" The voice chirped happily.

"Michelangelo?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Correct-a-mundo! Now, can I have my pizza?"

"Oh…umm…sure." Tim untied the pizza boxes from the back of his scooter and took them to the manhole. He couldn't believe he was about to deliver pizza to a…sewer. He wasn't sure what to do so he handed the boxes over to the green arm and snatched the money from its hand.

"Thanks, dude!" The voice said and the hand gave a thumbs up. "Keep the change!"

Tim staggered back to his scooter and watched wide eyed as the hand grabbed the manhole cover and slid it back into place. After a moment, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "I definitely need a new job," he mumbled to himself as he jumped on the scooter and rode away as fast as the thing would take him.

From the shadow of a nearby tree, a man witnessed the strange scene between sewer and pizza delivery boy, and while this man was used to the strange and unusual, he wasn't quite prepared for what he'd just watched.

"What the hell was that?" Jack said aloud. He checked his 'Doctor detector' and was pleased to know that his good friend was currently on the other side of the city. Jack had to know what was down in those sewers and decided he had the time to check it out.

He quickly ran over to the manhole, lifted the lid and climbed down closing lid behind him. Once in the tunnel, he paused a moment to allow his eyes adjust to the darkness, but also because he heard voices echoing from around the bend.

Jack followed the voices to an intersection and pressed his back against the wall at the corner. He popped his head around the corner and watched two humanoid figures open a shabby wooden door, and walk into whatever was on the other side.

Taking slow steps, Jack crept toward the door.

"Ahem."

Jack froze at the voice behind him and cringed at the feel of something heavy and metal tapping on his shoulder. With a smile, Jack turned around and stared down at the angry face of a…turtle. A red mask wearing humanoid turtle holding the business end of a sai to his neck.

"Hell-" Jack started to say but was cut off by a fist slamming hard into his face. He fell backward to the ground and splashed in the run-off water that streamed through the tunnel. He felt his consciousness fading fast.

"Raph!" Another voice yelled out. "Why did you hit him?"

"Sorry, Leo," Raph said flatly. "It seemed like the thing to do."

Leo growled. "Help me with him," he ordered and wrapped a cloth around Jack's eyes.

Jack was barely aware of being carried off to who knows where, but as he sank into unconsciousness, there really wasn't much he could do about it.

.

.

"You weren't supposed to hurt him."

"You can blame Raph for that."

"I said I was SORRY!"

"Oh, I think he's waking up. Remember what I said."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"But of course."

"You got it, dude."

Sigh.

Jack slowly became aware, conscious. He tried to open his eyes, but still saw darkness. He was still blindfolded. After trying to move his hands and feet, he noted that he was tied to a chair. His face still hurt, but nothing was broken and he couldn't feel blood. All good signs.

"Hello, Jack Harkness." A voice said. "I'm Leonardo. Do you know why we brought you here?"

"Nice to meet you, Leonardo," Jack said. "How did you know my name?"

"Wallet." Another voice answered. "Oh, I'm Donatello."

"Nice try, but I don't carry a wallet, Donatello," Jack said flatly.

"Oh right," Donatello said with a chuckle and there was a slap sound. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Donny," Raph said with a sneer.

"Yeah, well I don't go around punching people in the face for no good reason!"

"Raphael! Donatello! No fighting!" A new, gruff voice said in a tone that demanded obedience.

"Sorry, Splinter," Raph and Donny said at the same time.

"Right," Jack said. "So, how about you take this blindfold off and tell me why you brought me here, okay boys?"

"I dunno, dudes," Michelangleo said. "Are you sure he's ready to know?"

"Yes," Leo answered evenly. "I think he is."

Jack felt a hand rest on each of his shoulders, and the rope around his ankles and wrists loosen and fall away. Suddenly the blindfold lifted and he blinked in the light.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Five voices exclaimed in unison and Jack stared at the grinning faces of four humanoid turtles and one Time Lord.

The Doctor lifted his hands off Jack's shoulders and joined the turtles in laughter. "Thanks, guys. You were brilliant," he said to the four turtles as he programmed the vortex manipulator already strapped to his wrist.

"Anytime, Doctor," Leo said and with that, the Doctor vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jack remained sitting in the chair shaking his head with a smirk. The Doctor was clever, quite clever indeed. He looked up and saw the TARDIS parked on the other side of the room behind a dirty sofa. He was about to stand up when Michelangelo stepped in front of him with a wide cheeky grin.

"Pizza?"

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: There should not be any question that Jack is it now. The Doctor had to make sure of that, LOL. Feel free to suggest anything via pm or review, I love the ideas!**


	16. Football

**A/N: so I went to a football (soccer) match last night and got this crazy idea that had to be written...enjoy!**

* * *

All Years. TARDIS. All Times.

After an interesting evening of weird pizza and bad jokes with four ninja turtles and a sensei rat, Jack returned to the game.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as he walked briskly to the TARDIS console. "Ready to get go- what is this?" Jack stared incredulously at a wood framed chalkboard, like the kind found in a 1930's classroom, standing next to the bench seat. The writing scribbled on the chalkboard, however, was much more interesting.

Two columns divided by crooked lines bore the titles written as: The Doctor (winner extraordinaire) and Captain Jack Harkness (what is he a captain of exactly?). Under the Doctor's column, numbers were listed with the following notes:

5 Tags

Extra points

1 (the collapsing roof was not funny)

1 (hiring Sherlock is not cheating)

1 (being shrunk by the drink me bottle did not count)

1 (taking a hint from the bowtie guy is not cheating)

Total: 9

Under Jack's column, the following was written:

5 Tags

Deducted points

1 (having someone else wear the coat is cheating)

1 (not falling for the Pluto beacon for a longer period of time so I could stay and chat with Jeremy is cheating)

1 (tagging me while I was stuck in that tea pot was cheating)

Total: 2

Jack couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "Oh, Doctor," he said as he picked up a piece of chalk. "You are the biggest cheater the universe has ever known." He wrote the word CHEATER across the extra point notes in the Doctor's column. For added measure, he included an X and O next to the Doctor's total, and changed the total points for both to what it should be, five.

He tossed the chalk over his shoulder and turned to the console with a wide grin. "Ready or not, Doctor, here I come."

.

.

2012. Seattle. 8:53pm.

"The score is nil one in the second half here at CenturyLink Field with the Portland Timbers in the lead over the Seattle Sounders." Ross Fletcher, one of the announcers for the match, speaks into his microphone from the box at the stadium. "I think it's time for Sigi to add some fresh legs onto the field. Rumor has it, there's a new player on the team ready to go this game. Do you have any new information on that, Kasey?"

"I do not, Ross," Kasey Keller, former goalkeeper for the Sounders, answers from his seat as co-announcer. "What I do know is, from what I heard from practice, is that Theta Sigma is really fast and very accurate with his shots on goal, but he's still pretty green and makes common mistakes. It would be an interesting risk for Sigi to bring him out on to the field tonight."

"With less than ten minutes to the match, Sigi should put his best man in."

"And on that note, it looks like we're going to have our second substitution for the Sounders this match and it looks like…yes. Theta Sigma, number double zero, is coming into the field in place of Alvaro Fernandez!"

"Let's see what Sigma double zero can do. And the ball is passed to Sigma. Montero. Johnson and back to Sigma who is taking it down the side line and break neck speed!"

"I have never seen anyone run that fast!" Keller exclaims. "The crowd is going wild as Sigma darts left, now right and straight through two Timbers defenders and…"

"GOAL!"

"Thirty seconds on the field and the new Sounders forward has done it!"

"That keeper didn't stand a chance against Theta Sigma sending that ball into the net as fast as rocket!"

"You can hear the Emerald City Supporters cheering chant echoing over the rest of the crowd throughout the stadium."

"The score is now tied one one between the Portland Timbers and the Seattle Sounders after a mind blowing goal by the Sounders new forward, Theta Sigma number double zero!" Fletcher reports excitedly.

"We're down to four minutes left in the match and the Timbers are in possession of the ball running down to the Sounders side of the field looking for a goal, but Alonso swooped in and stole the ball out from Boyd in a beautiful tackle!"

"The ball is now in Parke's possession and he passes it to Johnson who takes it all the way down to the corner," Fletcher says in an even tone. "Sigma is open and Johnson sends the ball in the air to him."

"Sigma heads the ball toward the net but Perkins blocks that shot with a leaping slide barely getting there in time!"

"The ball hit Perkins' gloves so hard, its rebounded back…hold on. What is that?"

"A police public call box? I haven't seen one of those since I lived in London," Fletcher says.

"But it just materialized out of thin air!" Keller says with astonishment. "Play has stopped on the field and the ball has bounced off the police box and rolled into the goal!"

"The police box has just scored a goal for the Seattle Sounders!"

"What's happening now? A man in a military coat has just walked out of the police box…he seems to be laughing and pointing at…Theta Sigma."

"Sigma is now running away from the police box and…did he just disappear?"

"Yes, he did. Theta Sigma has just vanished before our very eyes!"

"Look. That man got back in the police box and…yes, the police box is now fading away like it was never there."

"What a match tonight! Any idea what just happened?" Keller asks Fletcher.

"Not a clue, Kasey," Fletcher laughs. "But that was sure one helluva way to score a goal!"

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: the TARDIS gets to play too! :P**


	17. Combichrist

**A/N: Since I just found out that Icon of Coil is coming to my city, I thought it would be funny for Jack and the Doctor to be at an industrial concert. Enjoy!**

* * *

2012. Nottingham, UK. 5:32pm.

The TARDIS landed and Jack armed himself with his sonic gun, banana, psychic paper, and 'Doctor detector'. That squirrely Time Lord was not getting away this time, Jack thought with determination.

He opened the time machine's doors, stepped out and quickly surveyed his surroundings. The TARDIS parked in an open grassy area where a few people passing by gawked at the blue box in disbelief. Jack smiled and gave the gawkers a salute as he closed the doors behind him, but he did observe those people wore gothic black clothes.

Jack started to walk away but paused to shake his head at the TARDIS with a sigh for she parked at the end of a long row of similar blue boxes. "Only you have got to be the best portable toilet in the universe," he said to the TARDIS with a laugh and headed toward the large crowd up ahead.

Beyond the large gathered crowd, Jack could see a stage and realized that he was at a concert. Judging by the music piped through the speakers as a crew set up instruments on the stage for the next band, this was an industrial concert.

Jack felt a little under-dressed once he got into the thick of the rivethead revelers with their chains and spikes, black leather and gritty dark make-up. Then he spied a group of men wearing military coats similar to his own and that made him feel a little better, though he could have used some black face paint for that black bar across the eyes to complete the look.

Moving through the sea of Goths, Jack made his way to the stage and checked the detector. The Doctor was definitely here and close, real close. Jack looked at the faces of every person he could see, but none was the Time Lord.

Suddenly, the piped music stopped and the crowd cheered. Jack barely had enough time to face the stage when the crowd surged forward as the band members ran on to the stage to their instruments. Jack could see why the black bar of makeup across the eyes was so popular with the revelers; it seemed to be the band's motif.

"Hello Nottingham!" The lead singer spoke into his microphone and the roar of the crowd drowned out thought. "In case you didn't know, we're Combichrist and we have a message that we would like to share with you. Get. Your. Body. Beat!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack said under his breath as the crowd surged forward again and nearly crushed him against the barrier. He shoved off the barrier with all his strength and pushed through the wall of people jumping around to the hard, fast music of the band. Then he was shoved from behind and into a grinning mo-hawked man who turned a shoulder toward Jack and body slammed him.

Jack realized that he was dead in the middle of a mosh pit at an industrial concert surrounded by rough housing gothic kids. Might as well make the best of it, Jack thought and with a wide grin, he shoved back.

"Fuck yeah, Nottingham!" The lead singer screamed into the microphone when the song ended and the crowd went wild with whistles and cheers. "I'd like to introduce you to someone rocking the shit out of that keyboard over there, John Smith!"

While the rest of the crowd jumped, clapped and yelled, Jack stood frozen with his mouth hanging open as he stared at the keyboardist. Sure enough, that keyboardist was the Doctor and it was no wonder Jack didn't recognize him. The Time Lord wore combat boots, tight fitting black vinyl pants, and a black tie over his bare chest. The Doctor's hair was gelled into perfectly pointed spikes and his face was covered in streaked white face paint with a black bar across his eyes. Jack almost fainted.

The Doctor held up two fingers toward the crowd and stuck his tongue out with a playfully evil grin. Most of the crowd laughed and gave him the middle finger in return.

The music started up again as the band cranked out the next song and Jack fought his way out of the crowd. Once out, Jack stopped a moment to catch his breath, but then made his way over to two large men guarding the gate to the back of the stage. He flashed them his psychic paper and successfully convinced the bouncers that he was a part of the crew.

Jack quickly slipped up the steps on the side of the stage. He planned on simply walking up to the Doctor and tagging him while he was distracted on that keyboard, but Jack really had to focus on not being distracted by those tight fitting pants the Doctor was wearing. Focus on the game, he thought as he moved up behind the Doctor and reached out to his shoulder.

At that moment, the Doctor jumped and spun around as part of his dance while he played the synthesizer. By the surprised look on his face, he clearly wasn't expecting to see Jack standing right there ready to tag him, but he smiled wide. "Can't catch me," the Time Lord said with a laugh.

Jack lunged forward, but the Doctor dodged out of the way and dashed across the stage. Without a second thought, he leaped off the stage and landed on the crowd who caught him in their hands. Jack chased after him and flung himself out onto the crowd.

Now surfing over the crowd, the Doctor was just out of reach no matter how much Jack tried. He could do nothing has he watched his friend program the vortex manipulator with a wide snarky grin. Then the crowd lowered the Doctor to the ground and as Jack continued to surf by at the mercy of the people who held him up, he saw the wisp of smoke where the Doctor used to be.

Finally, Jack was lowered to the ground at the back of the crowd and as he climbed to his feet and adjusted his coat, four men wearing t-shirts with wide block letters that read STAFF approached him. "You are not a part of the crew," one of the men said in a rough and serious tone.

Jack grinned.

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I've been watching Supernatural and am reading the final book of the Hunger Games, so those will be coming up soon. Don't worry, I do plan on writing a chapter for everyone's suggestions :D**


	18. Fright Night

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, but the camping trip I went on was loads of fun! Anyway, this chapter is for DragonRose4...enjoy!**

* * *

2011. Las Vegas. 2:16pm.

Jack opened the TARDIS door and was surprised by cheerful clapping from a group of people on tank tops and shorts standing on a semi-circle around the blue box. He smiled and tried not to look confused as everyone tossed five and ten dollar bills at his feet.

"That was the best magic trick I have ever seen," one man said as he took Jack's hand and slapped a bill into it.

"You should really consider taking that to the stage and make some real money," said a woman as she dropped a twenty onto to the growing pile of cash.

"Thank you, everyone," Jack said with a dashing grin. "Glad you enjoyed the show." He waved as the crowd dispersed in various directions up and down the sidewalk and picked up the cash with a small chuckle. "Viva Las Vegas."

Locking the TARDIS door behind him, Jack noted that the ancient time machine parked on the sidewalk in front of the famous fountains at the Bellagio casino. Now to find the Doctor. Jack reached into his pocket and frowned in disgust as his fingers slid into something moist and mushy.

He yanked his fingers out and realized banana mush coated his hand. Of course, he thought. He had the banana in that pocket at the concert and then he went into the mosh pit. Yep. That would do it. Worse still, the 'Doctor detector' was broken in pieces in the banana mush.

With a sigh, he wondered how he was going to find the Doctor and let his eyes wander over his surroundings as he thought. Then he saw it, a poster for Peter Vincent's magic show.

"That has got to be the worst disguise yet, Doctor," Jack said aloud with a chuckle and headed down the Strip in search of a ticket.

.

.

After what he thought was the worst stage show he'd ever seen, Jack laughed as he rode the elevator to the penthouse of 'Peter Vincent'. This was going to be easy, Jack thought smugly. Then he frowned. This was easy, far too easy.

As he watched the floor numbers quickly tick up, he felt a little nervous because he really didn't know what sort of trap the Doctor had planned. It was too late to worry about it now, the elevator came to a soft stop with a pleasant ding and the doors slid open.

Cautiously, Jack stepped out of the elevator and into a large dark room filled with dimly lit display cases. Various curious objects all somehow related to, of all things, vampires rested in the display cases. The walls were adorned with weapons of the unusual variety, but all had a single theme, killing vampires.

Jack slowly walked between the displays toward what sounded like voices. As he came closer, he realized that he was listening to two voices that sounded the same.

"Go check the monitor again," said one man in an excited British voice.

"Oh alright." Grumbled the second man with a British accent. "He's here already," he said after a moment.

"Caught me," Jack said with a wide smile and held up his hands as he stepped into an open room with a black sofa and a pair of black gothic chairs surrounding a black fur rug. One man sat in the chair with a wide grin, while the other stood behind a bar at the far wall mixing a drink. The two men not only looked the same, but they wore identical clothes as well making it nearly impossible for Jack to tell them apart at first glance.

"Allo, Jack," said the man at the bar.

"Ready for the game?" asked the one in the chair as he motioned for Jack to sit in the sofa.

"And what game is that?" Jack asked with a grin as he looked between the two men and sat down.

"Which one of us is the Doctor," the one at the bar said as he came around and plopped in the chair next to his double.

"Chose correctly and the Doctor will consent to being it," said the other.

Jack leaned back and spread his arms across the back of the sofa. "Okay," he said and studied each of them. He knew that the drink was supposed to throw him off, so he wasn't factoring that in. They both had the same hair, the same black make-up around the eyes, the same expression. This was going to be tough, he thought. But then he noticed a difference, and it was a difference that gave the Doctor away.

Jack pointed to the man on the right. "You're the Doctor," he said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" asked the man Jack pointed out.

"You really should have made sure all the white make-up from that concert was cleaned off." Jack tapped his forehead near his hairline and smirked as the Doctor snatched up a hand mirror off the side table.

"Blimey, Peter," the Doctor said as he removed the vortex manipulator and tossed it to Jack, "didn't you notice that?"

"Yes, I did, you bloody idiot," Peter said as he snatched the drink from the Doctor's hand and downed it in one gulp.

"What?" The Doctor looked at Peter with an almost hurt expression. "Why would you do that? I thought we agreed this was going to be fun?"

"No. YOU thought it would be fun," Peter said in a clearly irritated tone. "Ever since you showed up, you have been aggravating the hell out of me with your endless chatter. Now get out, you time traveling alien pain in the ass!"

"But I still don't know why Jack smells like a banana!" The Doctor whined.

"GET. OUT!"

Jack laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I figured Peter would be one cranky guy having to deal with someone like the Doctor :P**


	19. Supernatural

**A/N: Supernatural proved to be a bit of a challenge because it is a dark show, but here goes! Thanks to stupid-nickel who suggested Supernatural, enjoy!**

* * *

2000. Erie, Illinois. 11:53pm.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Carl," Angelia said as she clutched her coat around her and looked at the derelict house in front of her. The house itself was a single story rambler no different than the other homes in Erie, but this one sat in the middle of a five acres surrounded by thick woods that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh come on, Ange," Carl said with an irritated frown. "Don't be such a wimp. This is the year the ghosts are supposed to appear and I want to see one."

"But I'm cold," Ange said in protest. "Why don't we go back to your place?"

"No," said Carl firmly. "I at least want to see the glowing blue box, so come on!"

With a nervous sigh, Angelia followed her boyfriend up the rotted porch steps and into the house. The first thing she noticed was the mold smell and she resisted the impulse to run back outside for fresh air alone.

Carl pushed on and slowly wandered from room to room shining the flashlight everywhere taking in all the details. Details of what exactly, Angelia didn't know and didn't care. So far, nothing was here and the sooner Carl figured that out, the sooner she could leave.

Much to Angelia's dismay, Carl opened a door in the hallway. "The basement," he whispered.

"Please Carl," she started to plead.

"You can stay up here by yourself if you want to," he said as he took the first step down the creaky stairs.

Another shiver raced down Angelia's spine and she followed closely behind Carl as they descended into the basement. Once at the bottom, Carl quickly passed the flashlight beam over the room until it landed on a tall blue box.

"There it is!" Carl exclaimed with excitement.

Suddenly, the basement flashed with a bright white light that forced the couple to shield their eyes. As the light faded to a dim soft yellow, the lit words 'police public call box' shined in the darkness.

Carl and Angelia stared at the sign in an awe that didn't last long when suddenly a creature lunged at them from the shadows next to the box. Carl screamed and bolted up the basement stairs without a second thought for his girlfriend.

Angelia gulped and stared at the dark thing charging toward her. From what she could see of the shadowed creature, it was tall, lanky and human-like with huge bulging eyes and tentacles bouncing from its head. She shrieked in pure terror and fled up the basement steps screaming all the way outside.

The Doctor lifted the homemade infrared goggles to his forehead and sighed as he watched the girl run for her life.

"Blimey. Not again."

.

.

Five years later. Same date and time.

"So, remind me why we're here again," Dean said as he dug around trunk of the Impala.

"Quit being so annoying," said Sam as he picked up a shotgun and loaded it with rock salt shells. "You know why we're here."

"To hunt this bug-eyed ghosty that appears every five years, yeah I get that," Dean said. "But what I don't get is that no one has been killed here by this thing. Just scared half to death and that doesn't count."

Sam rested the barrel of the shotgun on his shoulder and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Maybe it hasn't hurt anyone yet, but why give it the chance? I say pre-emptive strike."

Dean grabbed his shotgun and slammed the trunk of the car closed. "You got it, boss," he said with a smirk.

The brothers entered the house and began their sweep. Dean used his homemade EMF reader and the device showed nothing but a blank. Eventually the pair wound up in the hall in front of the basement door.

Dean slowly opened the door with his gun at the ready. "Basement," he whispered.

"Why does it always have to be the basement?" Sam asked with a sigh.

Slowly, the brothers descended the stairs with Dean in the lead. He flashed the beam of the flashlight quickly around the basement and paused on the large blue box in the corner.

"Well," Sam said. "There's the blue box, but it's not glowing."

At that moment, there was a loud zap and a man in a military coat suddenly appeared next to Dean. Before Dean could react to the sudden appearance, the basement was instantly flooded with a bright white light that was clearly meant to be blinding.

When the light dimmed, the creature Sam and Dean heard about charged at them from the side of the blue box and Sam reacted. The sound of the shotgun fire was dampened by the enclosed space of the basement, but the following shriek from the creature wasn't.

"Oh shit," said the man in the coat.

Dean spun on his heel and aimed his shotgun at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man raised his hands. "Captain Jack Harkness. Would you mind putting that down?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Dean demanded.

"Ow! What did you shoot me with?" The creature said with an English accent in a tone of pain, surprise and anger. There was the sound of smacking lips. "Rock salt? What did you think you were shooting at? A ghost?"

"Er well, yeah," Sam said through his grimaced expression when he aimed his flashlight at the creature that turned out to be a man in a suit wearing some sort of goggles with cables sprouting from the top.

"Blimey, that hurt," the man said as he climbed to his feet and pulled the goggles off.

"You're not a ghost," said Sam still in a bit of a haze that he shot someone.

"No! I am not a ghost!" The Doctor didn't sound too happy at all.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Jack asked but kept his eyes on Dean.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "I just wasn't expecting to get shot with rock salt. I'll get it right next time, though."

"Next time?" Jack sounded confused. "Wait. Have you been jumping around in time trying to find out when I was going to be here?"

"No. Yes. Umm maybe. No? Okay, yes," the Doctor said and smiled innocently.

"How many times?" Jack asked with an exaggerated sigh.

The Doctor counted on his fingers a moment. "Only thirty-three," he said with a proud grin.

Jack pointed to the TARDIS with a mock stern look. "Get back in that box and try again, you cheater."

"Oh I will." The Doctor huffed as he stepped into his time machine and slammed the door closed.

By this time, Dean had lowered his gun and joined his brother in staring wide eyed as the police box faded before their very eyes.

"I'm going into town for a beer," Jack said to the brothers with a dashing smile. "Wanna know how the legend of the bug-eyed ghost with the glowing blue box really got started?"

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I am still taking suggestions! Please post a review or send me a pm, either way, thank you!**


	20. Prank Call

**A/N: I would like to again thank everyone for the reviews, favs and awesomely wonderful suggestions. You guys are the best! Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

3942. Planet Florida. 1:14pm.

Jack headed toward the tallest roller coaster the planet had to offer and he could feel the excitement grow as he approached the towering ride. He had been on the planet for three glorious days and there was no sign of the Doctor. Whatever. You could say that Jack was enjoying himself, but that would be an understatement.

So far, Jack had lounged under the famous million watt sun that wouldn't leave a tan line, guaranteed. He'd soak in the equally famous Pools of Silken Mud that would make any creature's skin or scales as soft to the touch as the galaxy renowned velvet leaves of Aquataine 4, also guaranteed. And Jack had danced the nights away with sexy men, women, aliens and robots under the romantically inclined star fields found only on this side of the solar system.

Fun, indeed. Jack had almost forgotten what it was like being a time traveler. He could do all this and be back at the Hub only five minutes after he'd left. Though he was beginning to wonder what was taking the Doctor so long to spring out of nowhere in an attempt to tag him.

Probably concocting some ridiculous trap, Jack thought with a smirk as he reached the line for the roller coaster. The Doctor could take all the time he needed. This coaster looked like it is going to be one helluva ride.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his mobile phone. He dug it out of his pocket and checked the screen before he answered; it was the Doctor.

"Hi, Doc!" Jack said happily. "How are you? Oh, I'm doing great! I'm up here on Planet Florida in line for the End of the Universe coaster, but you knew that already, didn't you? Yeah, that's what I thought. So where are you? The Hub? In 2009? Why? She did? You mean the game is over? Aw, tell Rose she can play too! Why not? That's a lame excuse. Okay. Well, I'll be there in a minute. Yeah. Bye."

Jack sighed. Well that just put a damper on the fabulous day he was having. He looked up at the roller coaster and sighed again in disappointment that he wasn't going on the ride after all. Wait a minute. What was he thinking? Time travel!

With a bounce in his step, Jack climbed into the car of the roller coaster and let the attendant strap him in. He wasn't about to waste a good con he pulled to get the ticket for this ride.

No way.

.

.

2009. Cardiff. Torchwood Institute. 4:14 pm.

Jack appeared in his office in front of his desk and checked his watch. About an hour had passed since he and the Doctor started the Tag game, but of course that hour wasn't for them.

As he left his office, Jack immediately saw the TARDIS parked near the medical bay and her doors were wide open. He spotted the Doctor inside at the console busily flipping switches and pushing buttons, even pausing a moment to stare at the monitor.

"Doctor," Jack grinned as he made his way toward the time machine, "that was a great game, but you know you're still it?"

"I know," the Doctor said evenly without taking his attention off whatever it was he was doing at the console.

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked just as he reached the time ship.

"Oh, she's in the back," said the Doctor nonchalantly. "You should come in and say hi before we leave."

Jack placed a foot on the door frame and the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him from taking another step. He paused and smiled up at Gwen leaning over the railing from the walkway above.

"Hey, Jack," Gwen said with a serious tone that meant he should pay close attention to what she was about to say next. "Admiral Ackbar."

Jack instantly knew what she meant and back peddled away from the TARDIS. "Oh that was good one, Doc," he said through his surprise and laughter.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted as he bolted for the TARDIS door.

"What were you going to do?" Jack asked. "Trap me in the TARDIS?"

"Can't run far in here," said the Doctor with a wide grin as he stopped at the doorway knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to catch Jack now. "You know, taking a hint from your co-worker is cheating," he said as he shot a smirk at Gwen who waved in return.

"Bow tie guy, Doc," Jack said with a wink as he programmed the vortex manipulator.

"That wasn't chea-" The Doctor's protest was interrupted by a loud zap and a puff of smoke.

The game is definitely still on.

.

.

To be continued!


	21. Star Trek TNG

**A/N: alright fellow Trekkies, this one is for you!**

* * *

Stardate 41874.3. NCC-1701-D Enterprise. 3:53pm.

_Captain's log, supplemental - we have left Deep Space Five with Ambassador Lang and a rather unusual guest by the name of Captain Jack Harkness. His manner of dress and references to the Enterprise in the past tense suggest time travel, but he seems no ill intent as of yet. I have asked Lieutenant Worf to keep an eye on Mr. Harkness._

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked Worf as they walked down the corridor toward Ten Forward.

At Worf's frowning scowl for an answer, Jack smiled. "Boyfriend, then?"

"No," said Worf with an impatient growl. "I am not with anyone at the moment."

"What luck!" Jack winked. "Neither am I."

"Not interested," the Klingon said in a restrained tone.

"Had to ask," said Jack with a chuckle and gave Worf a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Fortunately for Jack, or maybe more so for Worf, they entered Ten Forward and Jack switched his attention to the people inside. He sauntered over to the bar and sat on a stool with his back to the bar.

"Jack," said a surprised feminine voice.

Jack turned around to the source of the voice and couldn't believe his eyes. "Sylvia Barton? Can't be!"

"I go by Guinan now," the bartender said with a pleasant smile.

"You know this man?" Worf asked Guinan and failed miserably at trying not to sound disgusted.

Guinan chuckled at Worf's reaction. "Oh, we go way back."

"I'd say," Jack said with a fond smile at the memory. "We met on Earth in the early seventies, wasn't it? Boy did we had some good times, but you never said you were immortal."

"Neither did you," Guinan said.

"I wish I would have," Jack said with a smile. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "It's good to see you, Sylvia."

Guinan smiled coyly at the gesture. "Good to see you too, Jack. So what brings you to the starship Enterprise?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack laughed.

"Try me." Guinan rested her arms on the bar and watched Jack intently.

"Well, I bet a friend of mine that he couldn't catch me in a game of Tag through time and space. We've been playing since 2009 and since he's it right now, I'm actually expecting him any minute."

"Tag through time and space?" Guinan didn't bother stifling her laughter.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Jack said with a wide smile.

"That's what's so funny," the bartender said. "I do believe you. So, who's this friend of yours?"

An alert siren sounded and the black wall panels next to the doors flashed red. "Intruder alert," the computer said.

"I'm willing to lay bet that's him now," said Jack as he looked around Ten Forward expecting the Doctor to pop out at any minute.

Worf excused himself and jogged out of Ten Forward along with the rest of the ship's crew. A small group of people remained consisting of guests and passengers who stayed seated at their tables.

Jack heard a shimmering sound like chimes in the wind right behind him. In that instant, he caught Guinan's shocked look and rolled off the bar stool to the right.

"Tag!" The Doctor exclaimed with a manic grin that quickly fell when he realized he missed his target.

Jack spun around to face the Doctor now safely outside of arms reach. "Almost had me that time, Doctor," he said with a laugh as he programmed the vortex manipulator.

"I'd forgotten how much fun these old transporters were," the Doctor said and held up his sonic indicating he had control of the ship's transporters.

"Doctor?" Guinan said with shock and most importantly, recognition.

The Time Lord looked over to the bartender and his jaw dropped. "Sylvia Barton? Can't be!"

Jack winked at Guinan just as he hit the button on the manipulator. "Wait. What?"

.

.

To be continued!


	22. Tribble Trap

**A/N: Since I had more than one idea for Star Trek, I decided why not, do them all!**

* * *

2267. Iota Geminorum IV. 12:04pm.

The gentle breeze blew through the tall grass creating a soft rustling sound as tufts of cottony seeds drifted in the air like snow. It was a serene scene where one could picture children running frolicking in the field and couples picnicking under the swaying willow trees.

However, not all was as pleasant as it seemed.

Underneath the tall grass, two small furry creatures took turns shrieking in panic as they moved through the grass stalks as fast as they could go toward the tunnel entrance. Not far behind was the source of the creatures fear, a scaly beast lumbering after its prey with sure-footed steps, licking its sharp teeth in anticipation.

Suddenly, the furry creatures shrieks became purrs of joy. As the predator drew close, it froze in its tracks at the sight of what it knew to be a monster to be feared. The tall two legged thing stomped its foot at the beast, and the beast instantly made a hasty retreat.

"Don't you worry, little tribbles," the man in a military coat said as he pet the happily cooing bundles of fur. "I've got the perfect home for you."

.

.

2267. Vega II. 1:17pm.

The Doctor strolled casually through the crowded market square with his hands in his pockets whistling a happy tone. He was in no sort of hurry because he already knew where Jack Harkness was hiding, or rather, attempting to hide, and that place was the tavern. Of course.

A commotion up ahead drew the Doctor's attention and his curiosity changed to concern when the gun shot rang out.

"I said move!" A woman with blonde curly hair shouted with enough authority, the crowd parted an opening clearing path for her. The woman stood a moment with a wide smirk and her arm in the air holding the pistol aimed at the sky, then she lowered her arm and ran forward toward the Doctor.

The Time Lord watched as the woman jogged by staring at her curiously when she winked and said, "excuse me, sweetie." She was followed closely by a red headed girl holding the hand of a brown haired man.

The Doctor recognized the couple and was about to call out to them when a man wearing a bowtie and tweed jacket jumped out of the crowd. "Got you now!" He shouted with a wide grin.

The red head shrieked in playful surprise and dodged his grasp. "Can't catch us!" She yelled with a laugh and suddenly, the three vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Not fair!" The bowtie guy yelled and continued running.

Again, the Doctor opened his mouth to stop that guy, but was surprised into silence when Jack Harkness ran in front of him.

"Hey, Doc, can't catch me!" Jack teased with a dashing grin and a salute as he sprinted by.

The Doctor closed his gaping mouth and chased after Jack with determination. They ran down the street right behind the tweed jacket guy winding this way and that until Jack took a turn down a side street. The bow tie guy kept running forward, and the Doctor followed Jack.

Another turn later and Jack and the Doctor were sprinting down another side street. But this wasn't just any street, it was the same street where the TARDIS was parked.

As Jack approached the blue box, he dodged around a man wearing a green coat over an orange striped shirt who happened to be walking along the sidewalk. Jack paid him no mind as he programmed the vortex manipulator. "I hope you like my present, Doctor!" He called out behind the Time Lord and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of the TARDIS and quickly shoved the key in the lock. He shrieked when he opened the door and a wall of cooing, purring balls of fur tumbled out, burying him up to his chest in furry cheer.

"Jack!" The Time Lord shouted as he put his hands on his head at the sight of the TARDIS console room filled to the ceiling with a mountain of cute little tribbles. His mind spun as he tried to figure out how he was going to get rid of them when the man in the green coat came up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," the man said with a perfect salesmen smile. "My name is Cyrano Jones. How much do you want for these adorable creatures?"

The Doctor answered with a cheeky grin.

.

.

Elsewhere.

Jack chuckled at the thought of the tribbles spreading their cuteness across the TARDIS and the look on the Doctor's face. He purposefully put the hungry little creatures in the kitchen knowing full well that tribbles multiply when they eat.

However, he was surprised to find a second TARDIS on that planet. Didn't matter though because he did what any self respecting prankster would do, he put a tribble in each one, just to be sure.

.

.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update on Eleven's tag game. Of course River was going to get involved. :) **

**I would like to reassure you that I will write a chapter for all your wonderful requests, even the Hunger Games (which is proving difficult because its so depressing). **

**Thank you for all of your suggestions, favs, and reviews! You guys are awesome! **


	23. Star Trek DS9

2267. Space Station: Deep Space Nine. 12:04pm.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, what do you want?" Quark snarled as he turned to the source of the voice and paused when he realized the man he stared at was an innocent customer. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He smiled and grabbed a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "Here. Have one on the house."

The customer, a human man in his thirties, wore a deep purple loose-fitting shirt that hung over gray tapered pants. Other than the hood pulled close around his head successfully hiding his hair, if he had any, he appeared quite average. He took the drink from Quark and looked at it curiously. "What is it?" he asked as he swirled the liquid around in the glass and took a sniff.

"Romulan ale," Quark said with a raised eyebrow. Doesn't everyone know what that drink looks and smells like? However, Quark is quite the salesman. "The best on this side of the Quadrant. You probably won't find any better anywhere else."

The man took a sip and nodded as he smacked his lips. "This is pretty good." He upended the glass and downed the ale in one gulp. "So, why are you so upset?" the stranger asked suddenly.

Quark didn't bother hiding his shocked expression as he stared at the man as if he were insane for drinking pure Romulan ale so quickly, but he shrugged his shoulders. To each his own. He shook his head and put his game face back on. "Oh, there's this…customer," he curled his upper lip, "that's been in that holosuite since he got here eight hours ago and he won't leave." Quark turned to toss a snarl in the direction on the holosuite.

"Is he a paying customer?"

"Well, yes, but it's not normal to stay in there that long and I have other customers." Quark turned back around to the man. "Why do you want to know?"

The man shrugged his shoulder and was about to say something more when the Constable strolled up to the bar. At the sight of the Changling, the man decided to stay silent, a gesture Quark made a mental note of.

"You called for me, Quark?" Odo said in a bored tone as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes, I did," the Ferengi said earnestly. "I have a customer that won't leave. I want you to remove him."

"Has he broken any laws?"

"Yes. Loitering."

Odo rolled his eyes with a sigh and gave Quark a deadpan glare. "I am not your bouncer, Quark. You want him removed, you remove him." He turned to leave.

"But, Odo-"

The Constable stopped and the Ferengi gave him his best pleading look.

"Quark!" A cheerful voice called from above.

At the sound of his name called out from the holosuite balcony, Quark cringed and slowly looked up at the most annoying human he'd ever met. "Are you finally finished, Mr. Harkness?"

At the sight of the Ferengi's discomfort, Odo decided to stay and enjoy the show.

"Far from it!" Jack said with a wide smile. "Just please tell me you have more programs. I've gone through all of them already."

"No! I don't have any more programs!" Quark shouted and didn't hold back any of the frustration he'd been feeling. "Why don't you come down here and have some drinks, or how about a few rounds of Dabo?" He waved his arm over toward the gaming table with a forced smile.

"Dabo? Is that anything like what you have in the holosuite?"

No one noticed the man in purple slip quietly away from the bar and head up the spiral staircase. Quark was too busy arguing and Odo was too busy not containing his amusement. The man walked toward Jack with a faltering sense of purpose, he was very close to stumbling over his own feet. "You know what?" he said sounding like he had to think about every word. "I'm going to…tag you thish time, Jack Harshness."

Jack turned and stared at the approaching man in purple incredulously. "Doctor?" he asked. "Are…you drunk?"

The Doctor tore off the purple hooded shirt revealing the brown pinstripe suit jacket and his spiky hair underneath. He tossed the shirt over the rail and the resulting protest from below didn't phase him one bit. "Thash right," he said as he lunged forward. "You're it!"

Holding back a laugh, Jack reacted to the clumsy lunge by vaulting over the balcony railing. He landed with resounding thud on top of the counter. Several glasses standing on the bar bounced up and over, spilling liquid across the top.

Quark screamed at the mess adding to the chaos and Odo ordered the captain to step down from the bar this instant. But Jack instead chose to leap off the counter. "Can't catch me!" He shouted and ran into the promenade.

"Hey! Thash…not fair!" The Doctor grabbed the railing and attempted the same maneuver, but didn't quite find the right angle. He dropped to the counter, slipped and landed flat on his back. Never had he laughed as he did right then.

Odo was torn between who to arrest first and finally decided to call for assistance while he grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Come on, you," he said gruffly and pulled.

The Doctor yanked his arm free, rolled on his back off the counter and landed on his feet next to Quark. "That wash a yummy drink," the drunken Time Lord said. "Totally ruined my plans. Mind if I have more?"

Quark raised his arms in the air. "Get out of my bar!" He shrieked.

With a shrug of his shoulder and a half eyed grin, the Doctor swiped a bottle of Romulan ale and leaped back over the counter. He bolted out into the promenade narrowly avoiding the angry Constable.

Jack ran down the promenade deftly avoiding shocked individuals gawking at the commotion. He looked back to see the Doctor running after him. Jack was amazed that his friend was able to take a pull off that blue bottle while running AND not slamming into anyone. The captain also noticed Odo and his security team hot on their tails.

When Jack turned down a corridor, the Doctor tried to control his momentum, but ended up tripping over a shoelace that somehow came undone and crashed clumsily into the wall followed by a resounding thud as he fell to the floor flat on his back.

The Doctor was still laughing manically when Odo arrested him.

.

.

"But I know of a great police box you can lock me in instead," the Doctor said in protest as Odo shoved him into a holding cell.

The Constable pushed the button to activate the force field. "This cell will do just fine," he said and shook his head as he returned to his office.

"Hey, Doc," said a familiar voice from the cell next door once Odo was gone.

"Aw, they got you too, huh, Jack?"

"Sure did. You are a hilarious drunk!"

"Ha! Two hearts makes the booze flow faster."

"We should do that again sometime. Hey, I still have my vortex manipulator. Do you still have your sonic?"

The Doctor fished the sonic out of his jacket pocket. "Sure do," he said with a wide grin.

"Good, because you are still it!"

Zap!

.

.

To be continued!


	24. Back to the Future

**A/N: Hi folks, sorry for the long wait between chapters. Thanks for your patience. I took a break to write a horror story involving the Doctor (Monster Within). Now that I am finished, here is a Back to the Future chapter! Thank you OTR Barcelona and ProfessorWhich for the suggestion!**

* * *

1955. Hill Valley, California. 10:03pm.

Marty sat in the DeLorean with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. His eyes remained fixed on the alarm clock Doc had set and he didn't dare wipe away the bead of sweat tickling down his brow.

He tried to calm his nerves and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at it considering that if he missed the lightening strike, he would be trapped in 1955 for the rest of his life. A prospect that did not appeal to him in the slightest.

The alarm clock sprang to life loudly ringing away on the dash board and Marty slammed his foot on the accelerator pedal. The drive wheels of the DeLorean squealed on the pavement a moment before gripping tight and sending the car racing down the street.

Marty kept his eyes on the road ahead, but chanced a glance up at the clock tower. He saw Doc hanging off the clock face fighting with the cable and thought about stopping. However, he promised the Doc that he would go through with this, no matter what. He kept his foot firmly on the accelerator.

A bright flash of light lit up the night as the lightening hit the clock tower. Doc had plugged the cables together just in time to allow the electricity to flow into the DeLorean.

Marty screamed as he raced toward the building at the end of the street. If this didn't work, he may not get to live in 1955 after all, he would surely die in the crash he was speeding toward.

Just as he reached the building, the DeLorean flew into the vortex, a word Marty picked up in a physics book at school and since the spiraling orange and blue funnel looked close enough to the description in the book, the name just made sense.

Marty relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. "Wooohooo!" He cheered and punched the air. "You did it, Doc!" Any moment he would reach the end of the vortex and drive back into his own time of 1985.

Suddenly, the DeLorean jolted hard. It didn't do that on the way to 1955 and Marty stared at the panel of buttons and switches even though he had no idea what any of them did. He looked out the window and saw something…blue…hurtling toward him.

Shocked, he focused on the object trying to figure out what it could be. "A box? With doors?" He spoke aloud just to hear his own voice, mental reassurance that he wasn't dreaming.

As the blue box quickly approached him, Marty realized he was on a crash course with the thing. On instinct, he jerked the steering wheel hard to the right, but since he was currently soaring through the vortex, there was no ground for the tires to turn on.

The car continued forward and Marty swallowed in horror as he watched the box fly closer and closer on a direct crash course and there was nothing he could do about it. He screamed again and held on to the steering wheel as tight as he could as the DeLorean slammed into the blue box.

.

.

The Doctor gripped the monitor with a mischievous grin as he studied the information it displayed. His smile widened as he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Found ya, Jack! Let's see…Earth, America, 1955, Elvis. Fun!"

He laughed as he flipped switches and kicked a lever sending the TARDIS into the time vortex. He was having an absolute brilliant time playing tag with Jack, even though the captain notoriously cheated. Well, there were no rules, but that wasn't the point.

Once the TARDIS was on her way, the Doctor sauntered over to the chalkboard and shook his head. He'd noticed that Jack had changed it and now he finally had a chance to correct because right now, it clearly demonstrated how much Jack cheats.

He grinned as he picked up a piece of chalk and changed the score as follows:

The Doctor (winner extraordinaire)

200 points BECAUSE I DO NOT CHEAT

Captain Jack Harkness (what is he a captain of exactly?)

MINUS 200 points BECAUSE YOU DO CHEAT

Once the Time Lord finished making the changes, he laughed. He knew full well he was just as much a 'cheater' as Jack, but this just made the game all the more fun. When Jack flew the TARDIS again he would see it and laugh, and that was the point.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched hard knocking him flat on his back and sending the chalkboard tumbling over the railing with a loud clattering. "What was that?" He said as he used the console to pull himself back to his feet.

He swung the monitor around and squinted at the screen. "What?" He reached for his glasses, but another jolt rocked the time ship and he grabbed onto the console to keep from falling again.

His eyes widened when he looked at the monitor again and could do nothing but watch as the car crashed into the TARDIS punching through the wall next to the exit doors. Sparks flew out of the console like a fountain followed by a bellowing cloud of smoke forcing the Doctor to raise his arm to shield his face and eyes.

The car tore through the golden wall between two coral support beams and screeched to a halt right at the railing encircling the center console. Smoke plumed out from underneath the vehicle as it hissed the sound of something sizzling and burning. The car door lifted open and the driver crawled out.

The damaged TARDIS continued to fly uncontrollably through the vortex until she could maintain flight no longer. Without warning, the time ship fell out of the vortex and hurtled down to the planet below. The Doctor held on for dear life and braced for impact cheering and laughing manically all the way.

.

.

Jack hurried down the dark street past the high school with a smile despite the blustering wind from the lightening storm rolling above. He smiled as he headed toward the local bar because if the Doctor was going play this game intoxicated, he had a lot of catching up to do.

A flash of light lit the sky followed by an explosion rather than the expected clap of thunder and Jack stopped in his tracks to look up. What he saw astonished him.

The unmistakable blue police box that was the Doctor's ship careened across the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind it like a comet. She plummeted to the ground, crashing with another explosion somewhere near, if not in, the high school gymnasium.

Jack bolted toward the impact site, jumping a chain link fence surrounding the school's grassy field. He didn't stop running until he reached the gymnasium and joined a crowd of teenagers, all dressed for prom, in the parking lot.

He pushed his way through the couples, who continued to run out of the building gasping and coughing from the smoke, and ran inside. He made it to the basketball court where the dance was being held and immediately saw the TARDIS standing upright in the middle of the floor. His eyes quickly scanned the area and he saw that everyone had made it out. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

The doors of the time ship stood open with smoke pouring out as the coughing Doctor crawled out on his hands and knees.

Without thinking twice, Jack rushed forward and grabbed the Time Lord by the arm to help him to his feet. "Doctor! Are you alright?" he asked with sincere concern.

The Doctor looked at Jack with a straight face, but couldn't hold it any longer. He doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Wha-" Jack looked at the Time Lord like he'd finally lost it, and then a realization struck him. "Doctor, were you time traveling drunk?"

The Doctor nodded with a wide grin and pulled that blue bottle of Romulan ale he stole from Quark out of his jacket pocket.

"Give me that!" Jack snatched the bottle out the Doctor's hands with a playful smile, pulled the top off and took a long pull.

That was when the DeLorean materialized near the ceiling of the gymnasium and fell to the ground with a resounding crash next to the police box.

Jack flinched and stared wide eyed at the sudden crash while the Doctor laughed even more.

The door of the car lifted up and out stepped a teenage boy in blue jeans and an orange vest. He batted at the smoke as he climbed out of the car, but he didn't seem to be hurt at all. As a matter of fact, he looked rather upset as he marched up to the Doctor. "Hey! You wanna tell me what just happened? How were you in the vortex? How did I end up back outside your…spaceship? And what is that thing?!" He pointed at the TARDIS.

The Doctor lifted Jack's arm and removed the vortex manipulator. "I had a wee bit of a…collision in the time vortex," he said to Jack with a wide grin as Jack stared at him incredulously. "Don't worry about the old girl, she'll be alright in no time." He pointed to Marty. "He might want a lift back to 1985. Not sure how you'll fit the car in there, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Oh, and one more thing," he gave Jack a light slap on the shoulder, "tag! You're it!"

He snatched the Romulan ale back from Jack and vanished in a puff of smoke.

.

.

To be continued!


	25. Back to the Future II

1985. Hill Valley, California. 10:05pm.

"Wooohooo!" Emmett 'Doc' Brown shouted as he ran, flailing his arms, through the trail of fire left by the DeLorean.

Just then, a van screeched across the parking lot, the side door slid open as it quickly approached.

Doc watched the van, he knew it was coming and what was about to happen next, but a strange swooshing grinding noise not far behind him distracted his attention. He turned his head and stared in bewilderment as a blue box with a flashing white light on top slowly materialized.

A gun shot rang out.

Doc turned and glared at the shooter crouched in the van. He clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground, his arms and legs sprawled out on either side of him.

"No!" Marty shouted and sprinted out of the TARDIS. As he ran to Doc, he watched the van speed away.

Jack jogged up beside Marty with his own pistol drawn, but there was nothing he could do, the van was already a long way away. "Is he…?" He asked Marty.

Marty mumbled something about how he wished Doc had listened and read his letter, and how he wished that he could have appeared just one minute sooner. He looked up at Jack. "Take me back."

"What?"

"Take me back to ten minutes ago," Marty said as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh." Jack grimaced as he looked at the hurt expression of the young time traveler. "I can't."

"Wha-what do you mean you can't?" Marty narrowed his eyes. Now he was even angrier.

"Well there are rules about not crossing your own timeline. If we went back even ten minutes, eventually another set of us would appear and…" He paused and sighed. "If the Doctor were here, he would be able to explain it. I'm sorry."

Marty was about to yell at Jack, but he stopped short when he heard a moan. He crouched down. "Doc?"

"I…read your letter, Marty," Doc said as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Doc! Oh Doc, you're alive!" Marty was so happy and relieved, he hugged the crazy inventor. "How…?"

Doc pulled open his shirt and revealed the bullet-proof vest underneath. He grinned and climbed to his feet. "It worked, Marty!" He grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "The time machine really worked! Oh," he spun on his heel, "time travel is possible and we did it!" He looked around with a perplexed look, completely ignoring a smirking Jack. "Where is the DeLorean, Marty?"

"Oh. Yeah. About that." He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I kinda got into an accident."

"An accident?!" Doc stared at Marty with his bugged out in shock at what he was hearing.

"Well, I was heading back from 1955 when I sort of…crashed into that." He pointed to the TARDIS parked behind Jack.

"Don't worry, I have insurance," Jack said with amusement. He held out his hand to Doc. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Doc was speechless as he stared at the TARDIS with his mouth agape as he remembered watching the box materialize out of the thin air. He focused on Jack and shook his hand. "Doctor Emmett Brown," he said. "Marty," he released Jack's hand and looked at Marty, "where is the DeLorean?"

"It's in here," Jack said and headed back to the TARDIS all the while thinking that the Doctor should be here doing this, but nooooo, he had to ditch him with his mess to clean up. Jack opened the doors and strode inside leaving both doors wide open.

Doc and Marty waited outside, but the curious Emmett took a step closer and peered inside. "Great Scott," he whispered when he saw the golden interior that was too impossible to be there.

Then the DeLorean appeared in the doorway…hovering on its side. Slowly, it glided out the doors and when it was clear of the police box, Jack walked around to a black plate affixed to the underside of the car.

He pushed a button on the plate and the car slowly tilted over and lowered until it was on all four wheels once again. "Hover plates," Jack said with a wink at Doc. "Never travel through space and time without em." He pushed another button and the plates fell off the car.

"Hover plates?" Doc cupped his chin in thought. "That gives me an idea for a future improvement."

"You'll have to get your own," Jack said as he gathered up the plates and chucked them back into the TARDIS. "These belong to the Doctor."

"Wait. How did the DeLorean fit in that phone booth?" Doc asked as he curiously peeked around Jack at the police box.

"Come on, Doc," Marty said and walked up to the TARDIS. "You've got to see this!"

Doc followed Marty into the time ship. "Great Scott!" He exclaimed as he stood in the doorway and took in the impossible room. Suddenly, he dashed out and around the police box. He stuck his head back in, wide eyed, his white hair standing on end. "Great Scott!" He said again and staggered inside gawking at the large interior. "It's bigger on the inside!"

Jack, standing at the front of the car, shook his head with a chuckle. "What is it with doctor's and tag lines?"

"Wha-what is this…thing?" Doc asked as he slowly approached the central console in wonder. "A spaceship?"

"Yes, and she's called the TARDIS," Jack said following behind the inventor. "She's also a time machine."

"Time machine?" Doc whispered as he stared up at the glass column.

"Yep." Jack leaned against the console and crossed his arms all the while thinking that the Doctor would be loving this right now. He figured he would rub it later.

"And you built this incredible machine?"

"Oh no. She was grown as I understand it and she isn't my ship. She belongs to my friend, the Doctor. I'm flying her right now since he's it and she," he jabbed a thumb at the console, "can track a signal anywhere in time and space. Pretty handy for our game."

Doc stared at Jack with raised eyebrows as he processed the information and the meaning of it all. He glanced at Marty with a confused look.

"Their playing Tag through time and space," Marty said with a wide grin. "Isn't that neat?!"

"Uh huh." Doc nodded but the look on his face was still disbelief. He finally invents time travel for research purposes only to find out that these guys use it for something as trivial as a children's game. "So, where is this friend of yours?"

"Good question." Jack turned to the monitor and flipped a switch. "Let's see…the Doctor is…" he crunched his eyebrows, "right outside?" He looked out the doors and the roar of the DeLorean's engines resounded through the console room.

Doc, Marty and Jack raced outside just in time to see the Doctor wave at them with a cheeky grin from driver side window and speed off across the parking lot vanishing at the end of a fiery trail.

After a quiet moment, Marty finally turned to Jack. "Did…the Doctor just steal my car?"

.

.

To be continued!


	26. Back to the Future III

**A/N: now that life and work stuff isn't so crazy, I'm going to try to get back to a regular weekly posting schedule for this story. Thanks for your patience... I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

1985. Hill Valley, California. 10:14pm.

"Er…no. Umm, yes. The Doctor just stole your car," Jack said and rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed grimace.

"What?!" Doc screeched and glared at Jack with bulging eyes while jabbing his finger toward the captain. "This Doctor friend of yours is YOUR friend, so find him!"

"That I can do," Jack said holding his hands up. He spun around and ran back inside to the TARDIS console with Doc and Marty close behind him. He flipped a switch and rotated a dial as he looked at the monitor.

"Well?" Doc asked with his fists on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Give me just a moment, Doc. I'm trying to lock on to the car's signal."

Suddenly, there was a loud zap just outside the TARDIS door and the roar of a car engine quickly wound down to quiet rumble. Everyone in the console room snapped their heads around to the noise and stared in disbelief.

The Doctor stuck his head out the driver's side window of the DeLorean. "Oi! Don't you know a car chase when you see one?" The car's growling engine revved loudly.

"The DeLorean!" Marty exclaimed and he rushed to the TARDIS doors.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor grinned wide and with the squeal of the sonic screwdriver, the DeLorean vanished with a loud zap.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed and then thoughtfully pondered the wonderful feat he had just witnessed with the car. "How did he DO that?"

Jack jumped around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Oh, you don't know the Doctor. Marty! Close those doors! If its car chase he wants," Jack smiled wide and pulled a lever, "a chase he's going to get. Grab on to something and hang on!"

"What?" Doc asked just as the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex forcing him to stumble into the railing. Once he hooked an elbow around the rail, he stared at the glass column rising and failing in the center of the console of the strangest machine he'd ever imagined.

Marty staggered up to the console and hung on to the railing next to Doc. "How are we going to find him, Jack?"

"The TARDIS already has," Jack said with a cheeky grin as the time machine landed at their destination with a soft thud. He bound for the doors and waved his arm at his unplanned guests to follow him. "Your car is right on the other side of these doors." He grabbed the door handle and pulled.

Jack's confident smile fell as he looked down an alley filled with plenty of garbage cans, but no DeLorean. "Okay. Maybe not," he muttered under his breath and stepped out of the TARDIS.

Marty and Doc rushed past Jack and stopped a short distance away staring up at the sky filled with flying cars in awe.

"Where are we, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Not where, Marty, but when," Doc said with a smile. "And that would be…" He looked at his watch and realized that he had no idea when he was.

"2015." Jack answered to the question. "But the real question is… where is the Doctor with your car?"

The TARDIS answered with a steady repeating beep. Jack jogged back to the console, pressed a button to stop the beeping and looked at the monitor. After a moment, a mischievous grin grew wide on his face.

He ran to the doors and leaned out. "Hey guys! Come back inside for a minute."

Noting the urgency in Jack's voice, Doc and Marty quickly returned to the TARDIS. "What is it?" Marty asked.

"The TARDIS is a crafty lady, let me tell you," Jack said as he stood in the doorway and made ready to jump at any minute. "She landed us just ahead of the Doctor. He'll be here any second."

Marty and Doc exchanged dumbfounded glances, but stood behind Jack and held their breath.

A loud zap resounded through the alley as the DeLorean appeared out of thin air facing the entrance to the TARDIS. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the drop jawed, wide-eyed startled look the Doctor wore on his face.

"Cheater!" The Doctor yelled and threw the car in reverse.

Jack chased after the car as the Time Lord steered backwards down the alley. He was able to gain enough momentum to jump on to the hood of the car. He held on tight as the Doctor continued to the end of the alley.

Marty ran down the alley leaving a bewildered Doc behind at the TARDIS.

Jack was able to pull himself up to the windshield and grab a hold of the side view mirror. "I seem to be making a habit of clinging on to time machines after you, Doctor!"

"Ha!" The Doctor slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the alley.

Jack hung on and once the car was stopped, he leaped across the hood and dove into the side window trying to tag the Time Lord.

The Doctor jumped into the passenger seat and opened the gull wing door. "Ooooo almost got me!" He slipped out, landing flat on his back on the ground, but was instantly on his feet.

Jack wasted no time in running around the car. He chased the Doctor in a full sprint out of the alley and down the sidewalk through the crowds of shocked people watching and gasping at their antics.

Marty watched the two time travelers disappear down the street and shook his head. "Those guys are crazy!" He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to the DeLorean. As he opened the car door and fell into the driver seat, he caught his breath. Looking around the dashboard and flux capacitor, he didn't notice anything out of place, but then he wouldn't have known anyway.

Thankfully, that crazy alien left the keys in the ignition, thought Marty. Turning the key, he fired up the DeLorean and revved the engine a couple of times.

As Doc climbed into the car, he gave Marty the kind of look of a person who's seen too much strangeness and has had enough. "Well don't just sit there, Marty," Doc said with urgency. "Let's get out of here before those loons come back!"

"You got it, Doc," Marty said and steered the car onto the street.

"Oh and Marty," the inventor's expression melted into mischievous curiosity, "while we're here, let's have a look around. This is, after all, the future!"

.

.

To be continued!


	27. Necromongers

**A/N: work and deadlines are lame for writing stories! I'm sorry again for the delay on this chapter, but again I really do appreciate your patience. You are awesome! This chapter is for rya-fire1, thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

3125. Helion Prime. 10:16 am.

The beautiful city of Helion Prime was in chaos. The otherwise peaceful citizens ran frantically about the streets searching for loved ones and trying to hide from the terrible invaders they knew only as the Necromongers, the world enders, the bringers of death.

Once the Necromonger ships had descended upon the planet, scores of soldiers marched across the desert sand and into the city streets to destroy the last of the Helion's defenses, and gather up the city's inhabitants for conversion.

Not expecting much of a resistance or anything out of the ordinary, imagine the Necromongers' surprise when a certain blue police box suddenly appeared before their very eyes.

.

.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stared at the monitor with a snarky grin. He had just located Jack and the TARDIS closed in.

"Helion Prime again?" The Doctor said aloud to hear his own voice. "Hopefully a roof won't cave in on me this time, eh?"

Once the time ship landed, he rushed for the door. He pulled the door open enthusiastically, jumped out and came face to face with an army of Necromonger soldiers. "Oh. Allo," he said with a pleasant, but slightly nervous smile.

When the soldiers raised their rifles in unison at the Doctor, he raised his hands. "Looks like I came at a bad time." He took a step back toward the TARDIS. "I'll just be going."

"Halt right there!" A Necromonger wearing a more decorative set of armor approached the Time Lord with a glowering look of hard scrutiny.

He must be a commander of some sort, the Doctor assumed as he stood his ground.

A Lensor stepped up beside the commander and tilted his head to the side as he scanned the strange creature in the brown pinstriped suit. He emitted a high pitched squeal at the sight of two hearts beating inside the man's chest.

The Necromonger commander grabbed the view screen attached to the Lensor's back and crunched his eyebrows at what he saw. He looked back to the Doctor with renewed scrutiny. "What are you?" He demanded harshly.

"Who me?" The Doctor pointed to himself. "No one really. Just a passerby. But the real question is, who are you?"

The commander didn't seem to like that answer. "Perhaps you will be more forth coming to the Lord Marshal," he said flatly and as he turned on his heel, he motioned to his soldiers. "Bring the alien and this…box."

Here we go again, the Doctor thought with a sigh as he was grabbed by the quick acting obedient soldiers and lead through the city streets toward the Lord Marshal's armada of ships.

A short time later on board the Necromonger flagship, the commander removed his helmet revealing a head of short-cropped black hair. He approached the steps leading up to the Lord Marshal, also known as Zhylaw, sitting on the throne and kneeled.

"What is this you have brought before me, Vaako?" Zhylaw asked with smooth curiosity as he gazed first upon the Doctor held between a pair of soldiers and then upon the blue police box as a handful of soldiers sat it down on the marble floor.

"An alien, Lord Marshal," Vaako said. "The box appeared out of thin air and he stepped out of it."

"Fascinating." The Lord Marshal made a motion with his hand and the two soldiers holding the Doctor by his arms brought him forward to the foot of the steps.

"Hey!" The Doctor protested as he struggled to free his arms from the soldiers' tight grip. "You don't have drag me. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own…now that the Romulan ale is out of my system."

The Lord Marshal rose out of his throne and stepped down the steps to get a closer look at the Time Lord. "What sort of alien are you? You look human."

"Who said I was an alien?" The Doctor asked.

"You have two hearts," Vaako said between his teeth. His impatience with the Doctor after dealing with the Time Lord's constant chatter the entire trip to the flagship was clearly evident.

"Oh. Well, yeah," the Doctor said a slight frown. "You have me there. Ok. Ya got me. I'm an alien. And by the way, you look Time Lord. My people were around first." He grinned a cheeky smile.

"Time Lord," Zhylaw said thoughtfully. "That makes you sound like a master of time. Is that what you are?"

"Well…" The Doctor intentionally trailed off in attempt to stall for time to think of how he was going to get out of this. These are just the sort of people who would use something like him and his ship for nefarious purposes, and he certainly couldn't allow that.

"Hey now! I like to play rough, but you guys sure don't have to take the cake!"

All eyes in the room turned to the voice that echoed across the interior of the great hall and watched as a group of soldiers dragged a struggling man in a military long coat toward the Lord Marshal.

The Doctor knew immediately who the man was and just as immediately knew how he was going to escape these Necromongers.

Frowning at the commotion that interrupted his interrogation of something as interesting as an alien, Zhylaw glared at the soldiers as they dragged the loud-mouthed man to a halt before him. "What is this?" He demanded in a tone that spoke volumes of his displeasure.

The commander of the group stepped forward and kneeled. "Lord Marshal. I bring this man before you because we shot him several times and he did not die."

Zhylaw raised an eyebrow. An alien and a man who couldn't die both found on the same day. What are the odds of that? He turned his attention to the man. "Are you an alien too?"

"What?" The man looked confused and glanced around the room. When he saw the Doctor, he nodded a greeting with a smile. "Oh hey, Doc."

"Hey, Jack," the Doctor said and even managed a small wave with the soldiers holding his arms. "Did you really have to pick Helion Prime again? I mean look at this place. It's a mess and a little bit busy getting invaded in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I noticed," Jack said. "But that makes it more fun!"

"Enough!" Zhylaw demanded and pointed at Jack. "Don't play games with me," he said in threatening tone. "What are you?"

Jack looked Zhylaw in the eye and there was no trace of fear that the Lord Marshal was used to. Instead Jack smiled a charming smile. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm one hundred percent human." He tossed a wink. "You know, that outfit suits you. Makes you look big and strong. I like that in a handsome man."

The Lord Marshal looked taken aback a moment before settling into glaring at Jack with a dark look as he clenched his fist.

Jack expected to be punched, but not quite like what happened next.

Zhylaw's spirit arm appeared and he shoved his ghostly fist into Jack's chest. With a quick yank, he pulled Jack's soul out of Jack's convulsing body and sent the soul into the Underverse. "Looks like you died just fine." He stood for a moment and reveled in his victory over the insolent insect as Jack's body fell lifeless to the floor.

The Doctor watched what the Lord Marshal did to Jack with a look of curious disbelief and wondered if that was enough to actually kill Jack for good.

The Lord Marshal seemed to think so and he turned his attention to the more interesting matter at hand, the Doctor. "Now, where were we, alien?"

With a gasp of breath, Jack opened his eyes and immediately jumped to his feet.

Zhylaw's jaw dropped in shock as he spun around and stared at Jack.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Lordy," Jack said with a smug grin. "You were told I couldn't die."

"Shoot him!" The Lord Marshal ordered.

Jack shoved a soldier back into another soldier and bolted to the Doctor.

The Doctor yanked his arms free of the soldiers holding him and twisted around toward the TARDIS with the grace of a cat. "Come on, Jack!" He yelled as he flung the TARDIS door open and bolted inside.

Jack dove through the door under the cross laser fire and slammed it shut with a deep sigh of relief.

Outside the TARDIS as the time ship slowly faded away, a man disguised as a Necromonger soldier saw his chance to strike in the chaos of gunfire. He focused his silver shined eyes on the Lord Marshal as he launched himself into the air and prepared to drive his serrated dagger into Zhylaw's chest.

.

.

To be continued!


	28. Hitchhiking Time Bandits

Any when. TARDIS. Any time.

"That was a close one," Jack said as he climbed to his feet and brushed off his coat.

The Doctor, already at the console steering the time ship into the vortex, nodded in agreement. "Yes it was, but there is this problem," he paused dramatically as a mischievous grin slowly grew across his face, "I'm still it." His body tensed, ready to dash down the ramp toward his target.

Jack lifted his arm and held his fingers over the vortex manipulator strapped around his wrist. "Time to bring this game a little closer to home," he said with a wink and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ooo!" The Doctor exclaimed and pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. "Think you can hide in my own TARDIS, do you?" He waved the sonic in the air until the sonic began beeping a steady beep.

Holding the sonic straight out in front of him with a raised eyebrow look of determination, the Doctor slowly crept down the hall into the depths of the TARDIS, not only because Jack could be anywhere, but anything could be lurking behind any door. Not even _he_ could be sure what.

The beeping on the sonic began to beep faster as the Doctor approached a door. Slipping the sonic back into his jacket pocket, the Doctor stood ready in front of the door with his hand hovering over the release button on the wall.

With a deep breath, he opened the door.

Bright sunlight flooded around the Time Lord and into the dimly lit hall. The Doctor raised his hand and shielded his squinting eyes as he stared across a barren desert landscape. Numerous tall rectangular shapes rose up along the distant horizon like the skyscrapers of a vast city.

"What?" The Doctor said aloud. "This looks like…planet Vogon? Naw. Can't be!"

He took a step forward and as soon as his foot landed on the yellow desert ground, a flat paddle flew up out of the sand like whip and slapped the Doctor square on the face. Just as quickly as it appeared, the paddle disappeared.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed in shock and pain as he held his aching nose. "What the…?"

The paddle reappeared and slapped the Doctor again. Fortunately, his hand was still guarding his nose, but not so fortunate, the paddle cracked right across the back of his hand.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his hand and glared wildly around the otherwise empty desert looking for the source of the attacking paddle. Then he had a thought. "I think I know what this is!"

SLAP!

"Blimey! Now stop that this instant!" The Doctor yelled as he rubbed his cheek. "I'm trying to think here!"

SLAP!

"That. Is. It!" He clenched his fists in anger and formulated a quick little plan. Grab the sonic. Use it to hopefully distract those blasted paddles. Step back through the door. It sounded like a great plan, but it did require three separate thoughts.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

The Doctor doubled over, nearly seeing stars after being punished so for having three thoughts in a row. He buried his head in his arms and staggered backward through the door. He tripped on the threshold and landed flat on his back on the TARDIS hall floor.

Quickly, he kicked up his foot and hit the button to close the door sealing off those horrible paddles for good…hopefully.

He breathed a sigh of relief even though his face still stung from being slapped so hard. "Blimey," he said, but caught his breath when he realized he was not alone.

Jack stood not too far down the hall holding his stomach in laughter. "Hahaha!" He slapped his knee. "I knew you wouldn't last thirty seconds in there!"

"Oh, very funny," the Doctor grumbled as he climbed to his feet.

"Hilarious!" Jack winked and vanished.

The Doctor dashed down the hall with a beeping sonic in hand and skidded to a stop in front of another door that, like all hallway doors in the TARDIS, looked the same as the other.

Taking a bit of caution this time, the Time Lord opened the door and jumped back as he peered through the door. He stared at a group of five men each about half his height wearing torn and dirty clothes standing in a tight cluster around a sixth man and young boy in the middle of a dark forest.

"Ahhh!" They screamed and shielded their eyes from the light of the TARDIS hallway. "He's found us, Randall! The Supreme Being has found us! Run!" But instead of running away, they ran around in all different directions in a frenzied panic.

The boy simply stood in place and looked terrified.

The one called Randall by all the others held a large rolled up paper in his hands that he shook towards the Doctor. "It was an accident! Please go easy on us," He pleaded. "We meant to give the map right back to you. I swear!"

"What?" The Doctor stood in the doorway staring down at the men, who had finally stopped running in circles and stood blinking up at him. "Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked. "And what are you doing in my ship?"

"Ship?" Randall asked, his demeanor switching from fear to curiosity. "What do you mean, 'ship'?"

"My space ship. You are on it. How did you get here?" The Doctor rested a fist on his hip as he waited for an answer.

"Randall," one of the men said as he tugged on Randall's sleeve. "I don't think he's the Supreme Being."

"No, I don't think so either, Strutter," Randall said out of the corner of his mouth to Strutter while keeping his eyes on the Doctor. He smiled and walked up to the Time Lord. "You're standing in a time portal. How did you get _there_?"

The Doctor mouthed the words 'time portal' and scratched his head in thought.

"RETURN THE MAP!" A deep voice boomed through the forest that lit up with a bright white light.

This new presence renewed the frenzied panic in the men. "Ahhh! That's him, really him this time! The Supreme Being!" However, instead of running in circles, they ran toward the Doctor rushing around him and spilling into the TARDIS hallway.

"RETURN THE MAP!"

The Doctor's own eyes widened as the large glowing face floated slowly toward him. He reached out and slapped the button remaining still until the door slid solidly back into place.

"Thank you, mister," the boy said and offered a small smile. "I'm Kevin."

The confused Time Lord turned to the boy and raised his eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Kevin. I'm the Doctor. Now, would you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Oh, well you see we have this ma…" Kevin started to say but was cut off when Randall clamped his hand over Kevin's mouth.

"What Kevin is trying to say here, is that we're just travelers," Randall said with his best convincing smile. "Sightseers, you know. Tourists."

"Uh huh." The Doctor frowned, not believing a single word. Then he noticed that just down the hall, two men were prying off the gold trim around a panel on the wall. "Oi! Stop that!" He started off after them, but they turned and ran.

Before the Doctor could stop any of them, all six of the little thieves ran down the hall pulling Kevin along with them. He was about to run after them when he heard a familiar voice.

"Better keep an eye on them, Doc," Jack said. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed wearing the smuggest of smug grins. "Their known as the Time Bandits, a name they came up with themselves, and they'll take apart this ship if they think it's worth anything."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and he already looked exhausted from all the running he knew he was about to do.

"Now that you'll have your hands full for a while and the TARDIS has landed, I'll be off." Jack smiled. "Just remember one thing…you're still it!" He vanished in a puff of smoke.

.

.

To be continued!


	29. Men in Black

**A/N: I rewrote this several times. I kept getting ideas! Thanks to Tishbing for the suggestion! Enjoy!**

* * *

Any when. TARDIS. Any time.

"Right. Now off you go," the Doctor said in a strained pleasant voice as he shoved Strutter out the door on whatever planet the TARDIS had happened to land on.

As the last of the Time Bandits exited the time ship for good… this time, the Doctor slammed the door shut and made sure it was deadlocked… this time. He exhaled a deep breath of relief and pressed his back against the door, sinking to a seated position on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him.

That was when he made the mistake of glancing at the console.

The console was a mess. Every shining bit of gold and silver had been stripped off by the Bandits grubby little hands and now laid in a scattered pile at the base of the console. What's worse was that the Doctor wasn't even sure if he had reclaimed all of it. Those Bandits had their sacks stuffed full when he had finally caught them, er caught _up with_, them all.

The Doctor's first desire was to just sit there and rest for a while after the feat of running he'd just accomplished, but then he remembered the game.

Springing to his feet, the Time Lord rushed to the console, picked up parts from the floor, and slapped them on the console wherever they seemed to fit. It didn't matter that there were options. In a flurry of hands, the Doctor had pieced the controls together good enough for her to be completely operational again.

He glanced at the monitor and smiled. "Found ya!" His smile widened as he sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

.

.

1997. Manhattan. 3:03 pm

Across the street from a non-descript brick apartment building, a black Crown Victoria car sat parked and silent. The black tinted windows kept the occupants hidden from public view, just the way they wanted it. The occupants of the car, two men wearing the same style black suits with white button up shirts and black ties, sat with an eye on the window of a second floor apartment in the brick building.

"K," the younger of the two men spoke, "I'm getting tired of sitting here. Let's go get somethin' to eat."

"Sorry, J. We're not going anywhere," K said in a strict tone. "Not when we got the report that Rae was seen bringing a man in her apartment and we all know it's Rae's time of the month."

J wrinkled his nose in disgust. "T.M.I., K. Ever hear of it? I did not need to know about Rae's… monthly."

K shot J a disapproving frown and shook his head. "I was talking about laying eggs. Only she likes to use fresh corpses to keep the eggs warm instead of an electric blanket like any other self-respecting zerfipod does."

"Yeah. Umm, that's still pretty gross."

K held up his hand demanding silence as he stared up at the window. "Did you hear that?"

Leaning forward to look up at the apartment through the windshield, J shook his head. "No. Do I need to go up there and bust some ass?"

K ignored J's question and rolled down the car window a bit.

The voice of man, talking loudly and sounding no different than someone arguing with their spouse, echoed across the street. "I thought you wanted me to touch you there!" The man said defensively.

An angry roar answered him.

"Oh come on, baby," the man said. "Show me what you can do with those tentacles!"

K and J exchanged a confused glance, though J suddenly couldn't stifle a laugh. "Sounds like someone's gettin' it on with Rae!"

The man screamed and the two MiB agents watched in shock as a very human-looking man in a military overcoat was launched out the apartment window. He flew helplessly through the air over the street and landed on the roof of the Crown Victoria with a crash.

K and J jumped out of the car.

J bolted across the street and rushed into the apartment building, while K checked the man's vitals. The man lifted his head with heavy eyes and a fair amount of blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. "Oh, it's you guys," he murmured, then coughed raggedly and died.

K ran across the street and looked up at the apartment window. He could hear J up there threatening Rae and Rae sounded angry. Really angry. "J!" K yelled. "Rae's just killed someone. Be careful!"

There was a roar and flash of light followed by the sound of something fleshy exploding.

A few moments later, J walked out of the apartment building with a disgusted look on his face and dripping with alien slime and blood. "Are all aliens gooey on the inside, K?" J asked.

"Help me get him in the car," K said, motioning to the dead man lying on top of the car.

"Is he…?"

"Yes. He is dead," said K as he grabbed the man's arms. "But he knew about aliens and he knew us. I want to take him back to headquarters and see if we can find out who he is."

"I have heard of some pretty strange fetishes, K," J said as he helped K put the body in the back seat of the car. "But this one really surprises me about you."

.

.

Thirty minutes later, the man's body laid on a table in one of the many examination rooms at MiB headquarters. The agents had already collected fingerprints, and removed all of the man's belongings they could find in his pockets.

"Captain Jack Harkness." J looked at the I.D. from the man's wallet. He picked up a small electronic device. "Do we know who he is? What do you think this is for? Is this some kind of phone? What about that?" He nodded toward the device that K held.

K sighed at the string of questions. "He's not in our databases, so we're checking with the British government since that's where his I.D. is from. I don't know what this does," K said. "Never seen anything like it." He turned the device he'd removed from the man's wrist over in his hand with a thoughtful frown.

The sudden gasp of breath from the 'corpse' was enough to make J squeal as he jumped several back. Jack's eyes flew open and he sat up. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the agents and he smiled as he swung his legs over the edge of the table. "Hello," he said.

"Y-your dead!" J stammered in shock. Even K stood silent with his mouth slightly hinged open.

"I was, but not anymore," Jack said. "Thanks for not leaving me out there on that car. I would have ended up in the hospital. Too many questions." He hopped off the table and took a step toward the agents.

K and J responded by tensing up and pulling out their weapons.

Jack held up his hands. "Whoa! No need for that, guys."

"Who are you?" K demanded and raised his gun a little higher.

"Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. We're on the same side. Fighting aliens."

"Torchwood? From the U.K.?" K asked and lowered his gun. J followed suit. "We'll have to verify that," said K.

"J! K!" The voice of Zed squawked over the speaker in the room. "Bring Mr. Harkness to my office. He'll wake up soon, if he hasn't already."

J glanced at K with a very confused glance and K merely shrugged his shoulder. "Come on, Mr. Harkness," J said as he lead the way out of the examination room and into the hall. "So, what brings you here?" J asked, breaking the silence of the group once they entered the main floor of MiB headquarters.

"Oh, that's a long story," Jack said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sure Rae would have some input on that," said J.

"Hey, that was a bad date that took a turn for the worse."

"Oh right, like when she turned out to be alien."

"No. Like when I ran my fingers down the underside of her tentacle and she got all upset. Zerfipods," Jack said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Just when you think you knew what turned them on."

"Oh, now that is just nasty!" J exclaimed with a visible shudder.

"What?" Jack shrugged his shoulders innocently. "You never dated a zerfipod before?"

"No!"

"Gentlemen, please," K said with an exaggerated sigh as he paused in front of the door to Zed's office. "Hrm. Zed has the windows tinted. Not a good sign." He turned the door handle and entered the circular office where the normally clear glass windows have been tinted such a dark black, seeing inside was impossible.

"Zed, this is Jack Harkness," K said and moved to take a seat at Zed's desk, however, he paused at stared behind the door.

Jack happened to catch the confused look on K's face and stopped just inside the threshold.

From behind the office door, the Doctor leaped out at Jack with the same wild look as a child pulling off the perfect prank. "Ah ha!" The Time Lord exclaimed and tried to grapple Jack.

Jack barely had time to respond. He recoiled back, knocking into J, and barely avoided the Doctor's grasp by a fraction of an inch. Without wasting any time, he bolted out the door. "You scared the hell out of me, Doctor!" He yelled as raced across the walkway.

"I owe you for the Time Bandits!" The Doctor yelled back. "Do you know what they did to the TARDIS?!" He chased after Jack, a chase that led down stair wells, across the main floor and down the hallway Jack knew. Jack was going for his vortex manipulator, and the Doctor had to stop him.

Back in Zed's office, J watched the two with his mouth agape. "Er, Zed… just what the hell is going on?"

"Hm," Zed said stoically. "That was a close one. The Doctor almost tagged him. Ah well, better luck next time, I suppose."

"Zed? Excuse me but, do you know they are?" J demanded sounding rather shrill in his startled and confused state.

"That was the Doctor and apparently he's engaged in a Tag game with Jack Harkness," Zed said with an amused look. "Apparently, they've been playing across time and space for a while now. Ah the adventure."

"The Doctor." K nodded knowingly.

"Who?" J asked.

"Exactly," said K.

"What?" J asked, still very confused.

"Never mind that!" Zed barked. "Make sure they don't break anything and if they do, fix it!"

J let his shoulders slump. "Come on, K," J said solemnly and headed for the door.

"Not K," said Zed. "Just you, rookie."

"Aw, come on, Zed!"

"Out!"

.

.

To be continued!


	30. Once Upon a Time

A/N: Thanks to everyone who suggested Once Upon a Time! I am now hooked on that show :P Enjoy!

* * *

2011. Storybrooke. 7:15 pm

Henry walked down the sidewalk along the main street through Storybrooke, Maine. His thoughts swam with the truths he knew. He wandered about the curse that had wiped the minds of the fairytale denizens and transported them to the town, and how exactly Emma was going to break that curse and save everyone.

Heavy thoughts for a 10-year-old boy.

So deep in thought was Henry, he almost didn't notice the wheezing grinding noise echoing in the sudden breeze stirring up around him. When the faded image of a large blue box appeared before him, he stopped in his tracks and watched wide eyed the box materialized with a final thud.

The police box door opened and out stepped a tall lanky man in a brown pinstripe suit. The man froze when he saw Henry standing there staring in disbelief. "Allo! I'm the Doctor," he said as he closed the door behind him figuring he might as well make the best of the situation.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed. "How did you do that? Where are you from? What's a public police call box? Do you know you really are? You can tell me because I would love to know!"

The Doctor blinked under the barrage of questions and he held up his hands defensively. "Blimey! Did you even breathe during all that?" He laughed. "Let's see, I'm brilliant. I'm from around. This," he gestured to the TARDIS, "is a public police call box and I really am the Doctor. Honest."

"Oh, I'm Henry Mills," the boy said with a bright smile even though he was well aware that the Doctor didn't really answer any of his questions.

"Pleased to meet you, young Henry Mills." The Doctor gave Henry a quick handshake. "Say, you haven't seen a man about as tall as me and wearing an old military coat going by the name of Jack, have you?"

"No, sorry." Henry shook his head. "But I'll help you find him. Oh and my mom, too. Emma. She's the sheriff. She'll be happy to help. Come on, I'll take to her office."

"Sounds brilliant," the Doctor said. "Allons-y."

Henry didn't know what allons-y meant, but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to figure out who the Doctor really was. Like everyone else in Storybrooke, the Doctor must have once lived in the land of fairytales, but as whom?

As he guided the Doctor to the sheriff's stations, he had an idea of the Doctor's true identity. Jack in a military coat could easily really be Jack the Giant Killer who went up the beanstalk to steal the giant's treasure. Since the Doctor is looking for him, that could mean the Doctor is really the giant. Maybe the Doctor still has some small memory of Jack stealing from him and he's seeking revenge, even in this world.

The theory did not explain the blue police box nor did it explain why the Doctor was so… nice. Henry expected a vengeful giant would be a bit meaner and the Doctor didn't seem mean at all. Still, it was the best theory Henry had and until something else came up, he was going to stick with it.

"So, um, Doctor," Henry asked carefully as he walked alongside the Time Lord.

"Hm?"

"Do you, erm, like people?"

"Oh, of course I do! I love them a lot." The Doctor answered with a twinkle in his eye and wide grin.

"To eat?" Henry couldn't help but smile nervously.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at Henry. "What? No! What gave you that idea?"

"No reason!" Henry hurried down the street feeling rather embarrassed at what he just asked a perfectly nice stranger. Only now he was even more confused about whom the Doctor really was.

"Has someone been talking about me?" The Doctor asked. "Spreading bad rumors. I hate bad rumors. I much prefer rumors that are true, but then I suppose they wouldn't be rumors, now would they?"

Henry didn't know what to say, so he chose to remain quiet the rest of the way. When they reached the sheriff's station, Henry burst through the door. "Emma!" He shouted as he ran up to her bubbling over with the excitement.

Emma stood in front of the jail cell with Regina and Mr. Gold looking at the occupant inside when the sudden cacophony that was Henry startled her. She spun around with a look of concern that Henry was possibly hurt or scared. But when she saw the boy's beaming expression, she relaxed. "What is it, Henry?" She asked and caught a glance at the Doctor meandering in. "And who is this?"

At the sight of Regina and Mr. Gold, Henry's face fell. He was hoping to talk to Emma alone, especially on matters concerning Project Cobra, but now he was forced to at least say something in front of his foster mother and the creepy antique dealer. "Emma, this is the Doctor," he motioned toward the Time Lord, who was busy looking around at everything in the room, "and he's looking for someone called Jack. Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact…" Emma started to say and turned her head to the jail cell.

"HA!" The Doctor exclaimed and bolted toward the jail cell. "I've found you and there is no way you're escaping this time! By the way, how did you get arrested?"

Inside the jail cell, Jack stood leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed. He was frowning and was failing at stopping the frown from turning into a grin at the sight of his friend. "Apparently, appearing in the middle of the street right in front of everyone to see and causing a panic is a punishable offense," he said.

"Jack! You know that's against the rules," the Doctor said in a scolding tone. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh I don't know." Jack walked toward the front of the cell. "Maybe because _someone_ was tampering with my vortex manipulator… again!"

"Really?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You!" Jack shouted while failing to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said sheepishly and started to laugh. "I'm glad my plan worked!"

Jack shoved his hand through the bars. "If that isn't cheating, I don't know what is."

The Doctor slapped Jack's hand. "Tag! You are it!" He took a step back and pulled the sonic out of his jacket pocket.

"Excuse me," Regina said. "I don't know either one of you. Who are you people?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor and I never cheat!" The Time Lord smiled a cheeky grin as he aimed the sonic at the jail cell door and ignored the bewildered looks from everyone in the room, except Jack of course.

As soon as the lock clicked and the door swung open, the Doctor spun around and snatched the vortex manipulator off the desk. "She's parked just down the block!" He shouted to Jack and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Regina, Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry stood in shocked silence at the sight of the vanishing Doctor and Jack took that as his chance to make a mad dash out of the sheriff's office.

"Wow," Henry said in an awed whisper. "That was cool!"

As Jack ran out the door, Emma jumped into action. "Hey!" She shouted as she ran after her escaped prisoner.

"Wait until you see the magic blue box," Henry said to Regina forgetting who he was talking too and what he was saying in front of Mr. Gold. "It can appear and disappear like that!" He snapped his fingers.

Regina and Mr. Gold exchanged glances. "Well, let's go have a look then, shall we?" Mr. Gold said with a smirk and motioned toward the door with his hand. "Lead the way, Henry."

Henry realized his mistake too late and frowned. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly did as he was told.

Fortunately, by the time Henry, Regina and Mr. Gold reached the blue box, Jack had just made it to the doors with Emma close behind him.

"I can't say that I didn't enjoy having you chase me, but I've got a Doctor to see." Jack saluted Emma and stepped inside slamming the door closed behind him.

Emma yanked on the door handles and pounded on the wood. "You can't stay in there forever! I'll get a hammer and take this thing apart!"

The light on top of the box began to flash and a strange grinding wheezing sound echoed in the air. Emma stood back staring in shock at the blue box as it pulsed and faded away into nothing.

"Wha… how…" Emma was clearly shocked. "How is that possible?"

Henry stood beside her and smiled. "Magic."

Regina and Mr. Gold exchanged glances and smiled.

.

.

To be continued.


	31. Transformers

A/N: There were quite a few requests for the Transformers. My thanks goes to each one of you for the suggestion! Enjoy!

* * *

2007. Los Angeles. 2:45 pm

Sam Witwicky relaxed behind the wheel of his brand new yellow Camaro as he sped past the other vehicles on the freeway. He wasn't in a hurry, he just wanted to drive very fast because he could. Well, the fact that his car was also an alien transforming robot that seemed to protect him from danger AND the girl of his dreams sat right there in the passenger seat might have had a little bit to do with that.

"You know, I've been thinking, Camaro," Sam said. "A lot of people name their cars, but I really have no idea what to call you."

The radio cracked with static as it changed quickly through the stations on its own. Finally, it stopped on 'I Got a Name' by Jim Croce.

Sam listened to the lyrics of the obviously old guitar song for a moment and nodded his head. "Okay, okay. You've got a name. I get it. But what is it?"

"Don't tease him, Sam," Mikaela said with a soft smile. "You know he can't talk."

"I'm not teasing him!" Sam held his hands up defensively. "See. No teasing."

Mikaela playfully nudged Sam on the shoulder and the two shared a warm laugh. "You should put your hands back on the wheel before someone notices and calls the cops," Mikaela said and nodded toward the steering wheel.

A loud zap popped behind them causing the couple to jump in their seats.

"Oi!" The man that suddenly appeared in the car shook his finger at Sam. "Are you trying to cause an accident? Put your hands on that wheel!"

Sam and Mikaela twisted in their seats and stared at the man in the pinstripe suit sitting in the back seat. "Who the hell are you?!" Sam shrieked. "How did you get in my car?!"

"Oh, allo! I'm the Doctor," the man said with a cheeky grin as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the back of the front seats.

"Mikaela and this is Sam," the girl said. "So… how did you just appear like that?"

"Vortex manipulator," the Doctor said casually as if it were an everyday item that everyone had. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his spectacles. "Say, this car is driving by itself. Impossible! Humans won't have that sort of technology for another century or two. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean, 'you humans'?" Mikaela asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh… well," Sam said and tried to look like he wasn't hiding anything, but his current expression clearly indicated that he was in fact hiding something. "I'm really driving. See." He put both hands on the wheel. "It was me all along. Now what are you doing here? And what's a vortex man… whatever?"

"Me?" The Doctor pulled off his spectacles and returned them to his jacket, trading them for the sonic. "I just dropped in. Quite by accident, mind you. Jack's vortex manipulator needs some work and this isn't where I intended on landing. Sorry about that." He aimed the sonic at the dashboard of the car.

"No. No worries. We'll just drop you off at the next exit," Sam said quickly. "Hey! What is that?!" He shrieked again at the sight of the sonic and the squealing noise it made.

The Doctor studied the readings on the sonic and his eyes grew wide. Very wide. "Naw! Can't be!" He smiled wide in excitement of the fascinating discovery. "A Cybertronian! And this one has to be an Autobot! Yeah? I haven't been to your planet in ages! How are… oof!"

The car suddenly veered off the freeway down an off ramp with such abruptness that the unbuckled Doctor was knocked completely over and he banged his head against the side.

"Oi! What was that for?" The Doctor rubbed his head and glared at the dashboard.

"Mister," Sam held his hands up from the steering wheel, "I think you made him mad." Mikaela nodded in agreement and looked a bit concerned.

"Well, I…hey!" The Doctor was thrown around again as the car made a sharp, tire screeching turn down an alley and came to an abrupt halt in front of a red and blue semi-truck.

The car doors opened. Sam, Mikaela and the Doctor took the cue and climbed out of the car.

The Doctor turned to the Camaro and put his hands on his hips. "I just wanted to say hello, you know." He held a stern gaze on the car even as the car transformed into a giant robot and stood towering over the Time Lord.

The semi-truck, and the other vehicles that arrived in the alley around it, transformed into the robot shape. He crouched down to one knee and gazed upon the two humans that gazed up at him in awe.

"Optimus Prime!" The Doctor punched the air and looked as thrilled as anyone would be if seeing an old friend after a very long time. "Look at you! I haven't seen you in what…five hundred years give or take?"

Optimus turned his eyes on the Time Lord. "Yes, I am Optimus Prime. Who are you?"

"Oh right! I've changed faces a few times since then. I'm the Doctor. Hello." He waved and smiled wide.

"Doctor." Optimus nodded a respectful nod. "Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey. Much has happened since we last met. Megatron has started a civil war and now we search for the Allspark to restore balance. We think that the Allspark might be here on planet Earth."

Sam and Mikaela peeled their eyes off the giant robots around them and stared at the Doctor, the alien that had suddenly appeared in Sam's alien robot car. Suddenly, they felt as though they were the only humans on the planet.

"Wow! Megatron, huh?" The Doctor shook his head. "I always had a bad feeling about that one. Anyway, listen. I'm involved in a serious game of Tag, and my friend Jack should be appearing any minute in my TARDIS. So, if you don't mind, I have an idea that I could really use your help with."

"Of course, Doctor," Optimus said. "What do you need?"

.

.

Jack Harkness grinned slyly at the monitor in the TARDIS. He tracked the Doctor down to a fixed location, which was a lot better than the moving location the TARDIS initially homed in on.

At a café in Los Angeles, and this time the Doctor wasn't going to hear him coming.

Jack had accidentally pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS' telltale grinding wheezing sound became silent. He was amazed at the discovery as he'd always assumed that the sound was just the sound a TARDIS makes. At any rate, he certainly wasn't going to tell the Doctor. This 'silence mode' was his secret weapon in the game of Tag.

Thankfully, there were a bunch of cars and a semi-truck parked in a nearby alley that would serve as the perfect place to park the TARDIS. As soon as the time ship landed, Jack was out the door. He weaved quietly and quickly between the vehicles and rounded the corner onto the street.

There was the Doctor sitting casually at the café not even half way down the block. The Time Lord's back was facing Jack, and Jack crept down the sidewalk ignoring the strange looks from the other people on the walking by.

He reached out his hand, certain that he was going to tag the Doctor this time. Much to Jack's dismay, the Doctor turned his head and flashed a cheeky grin. "Sorry! Not this time," he said with a wink and vanished.

"Dammit! How did he know?" Jack shook his head and sighed as he headed back to the time ship with a chuckle at the Doctor's ever surprising cleverness.

He opened the TARDIS door and stopped dead in his tracks.

The inside of the TARDIS was not the inside he expected to see. Instead, it appeared to be filled floor to ceiling with metal. There wasn't even a way to move the metal aside.

Pressing his palm on the metal, Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. More, he wondered what he would tell the Doctor.

The TARDIS began to shake until it rocked violently back and forth. Not knowing what to make of it, Jack stood back and watched in awe as the TARDIS moved and split forming arms, legs and a head. It had transformed into a humanoid robot and stood on its feet staring down at the captain.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "What?" The shock in his voice echoed down the alley.

The TARDIS robot took what seemed to be a menacing step toward Jack and Jack could think of nothing else to do but run. "Oh my god!" And run he did.

"Well, he's no fun," said the blue and silver TARDIS robot in an amused tone. A shimmering light shimmered across the robot's body reshaping his form into his previous look of Jazz. "I was expecting him to stick around a bit longer and at least say hello."

"HAHAHAHA!" The Doctor stumbled out from his hiding place next to Bumblebee and clutched his side in laughter. "That was brilliant! Did you see the look on his face? I couldn't have asked for anything more!"

"Is that what you aliens do? Play pranks on each other?" Sam asked looking exasperated, while Mikaela looked skeptical.

"No. Well, yes. I do anyway," the Doctor said with wide grin.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots transformed into their robot forms. "While that was highly amusing," Optimus said. "We should continue our search for the Allspark."

"Alright then," the Doctor said. "Just make sure you leave the TARDIS where Jack can find it. Sam and Mikaela, it was a real pleasure meeting the both of you. Optimus, good luck with the Allspark and take care, old friend."

"And you as well, Time Lord," Optimus said and watched the Doctor vanish in a puff of smoke.

.

.

To be continued!


	32. Christmas

**A/N: Life has been hectic and I haven't been able to write as often as I want to. However, I wanted to write a Christmas chapter full of holiday cheer! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor wandered through a shopping mall with his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. He did his best to avoid bumping into people, but with the rush of holiday shopping, such a task proved rather difficult. Still, he moved through in no particular direction. Jack would be showing up any minute and large crowds of holiday shoppers provided the best cover.

Besides, Christmas was the Doctor's favorite time of year. The smiling faces, the kind thoughts and generous actions that trademark this time of year reminded the Time Lord of one of the many reasons why he liked humans so much. And he especially loved Christmas when it snowed actual snow that was not the result of an alien invasion that he'd just prevented. That would be brilliant, he thought with a smile.

Spying an ice cream shop, the Time Lord ebbed and flowed his way over and took his place in line. He let his eyes glance over the menu of available flavors to make sure they had the flavor he craved. Banana, of course. Several minutes later, the Doctor had a banana ice cream cone in his hand and he enjoyed delicious treat with every lick.

Eventually, the Doctor's aimless wandering led him to a large crowd of people gathered with their children in their arms around the 'the North Pole'. Politely pushing though to the front, he could see the entire set up complete with Santa's house, and a group of elves that might have been dressed a little too risqué, but who was he to judge.

"Come on up!" A girl wearing a mini-skirt Santa's helper costume shouted to the crowd. "That's right, Mom and Dad, you too!" She held out her hand to the parent's with a wide smile and helped them onto slightly raised stage. She escorted the smiling parents and their little girl to Santa Claus, who sat in a large plush red chair. A bright light flashed and the moment of that family's lifetime was immortalized.

The Doctor smiled at the scene, but now that his curiosity was slated, he started maneuvering away from the crowd.

Suddenly, one of the 'elves' jumped off the stage and landed right in front of the Doctor. "Merry Christmas!" She beamed at the Time Lord.

"Oh! Uh, allo." The Doctor was taken a bit off guard by the girl's attention focused on him. "Merry Christmas," he said with a soft smile.

She grabbed the Doctor by the hand. "It's your turn to meet Santa Claus!" Without offering any sort of choice in the matter, she spun on her heel and yanked the Time Lord toward Father Christmas.

"What?" The Doctor stumbled behind the girl and at the same time, tried to keep his ice cream from ending up on the floor. "Look, I already met Ol Saint Nick and he's a great bloke." Much to his dismay, the elf girl snatched his ice cream from his hand and tossed it aside with no apparent care in the world where it landed. "Hey!" He protested.

"Don't worry about that," the elf girl said with a wide smile. "There's plenty of ice cream at the North Pole!"

Before the Doctor could protest further, the elfish assistant was joined by another girl in a matching elf costume and each girl wrapped their hands around either of his arms dragging him to the boisterous Santa Claus.

"Ho, ho, ho, sir!" Santa bellowed with an accompanying jolly laugh as the elf girls spun the Time Lord around and pushed until the Doctor was sitting on Santa's lap.

Now, the Doctor was acutely aware that he was being watched by every single man, woman and child in that crowd, that audience to his utter embarrassment, and felt his cheeks flush the reddest of reds. With a forced swallow and an equally forced smile, the Doctor turned to Santa. "A-allo." He sighed and wondered how the deuce he got himself in this situation.

"Ho, ho, ho! And what's your name, good sir?" Santa asked with a wide, rosy cheeked smile under the obviously fake white beard.

"Um, the Doctor." The Time Lord nervously loosened his tie a bit.

"Well, Doctor," Santa said and leaned in close to the Doctor placing his hand on the small of the Time Lord's back. "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket," Santa whispered in an all too familiar voice, "or are you happy to see me?"

A bright light flashed as the photographer captured the perfect moment forever on film. The perfect look of shock and realization, immortalized.

The Doctor leaped to his feet and pointed at 'Santa'. "Jack!" He shouted in dismay.

"Tag! You're it! Ho, ho, ho!" Jack laughed and rubbed his fake Santa belly with one hand while holding the other out to the defeated Time Lord.

"You…" the Doctor pursed his lips a moment then let his shoulders sag, "got me fair and square." He removed the vortex manipulator and handed it to the victorious Captain Jack Harkness.

"I sure did! The TARDIS is parked in the Hot Topic store," Jack said as he took the manipulator and caught the Doctor's quizzical look. "Don't ask."

"Oh, I won't. Trust me," the Doctor said and let his smile grow to a grin. "That was a brilliant trap, Jack," he held out his hand, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks," Jack said with a wink, but didn't shake the Doctor's hand. "But don't think I'll fall for that. Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"

.

.

To be continued!


	33. The Avengers

**A/N: Sorry I've been off the radar lately with all my stories due some serious curve balls Life decided to throw my way that left me not in the mood to write. But those things have been resolved and I'm back in the action here, so here is another chapter! Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

2012. New York. 3:05 pm

Nick Fury drew in a calming breath. He stood in front of the doors to the conference room where the individuals he had personally selected to be there waited for him. He had to admit, he was rather nervous handling this first conference of the Avengers especially after the fight between Iron Man and Thor, and the constant bickering between them all. None of this was going exactly as planned.

Finally with a shake of his head, Director Fury entered the conference room.

Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner were seated at the large round table while Thor paced back and forth with his arms crossed. Natasha Romanoff quietly leaned back against the far wall keeping wary eyes on Bruce and especially Thor. There was no sign of Tony Stark.

Natasha wore an expression that spoke mountains of her distrust of Bruce and Thor, and she conveyed her concerned with a hard look at Director Fury.

Fury acknowledged Natasha with a nod as he approached the table. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said as he looked at each of the Avengers in the room. "Anyone seen Stark?"

"He was speaking with Agent Coulson, sir," Natasha said. "About 'hanging out' sometime." She rolled her eyes demonstrating exactly what she thought of Tony Stark.

"Nevermind him," Steve said with a shake of his head. "What about Loki?" He looked at Thor expectantly.

Thor stopped pacing and looked at Steve. He wasn't sure what to say exactly, but at that moment, he heard a sound so faint, no one else in the room seemed to hear it. He paused and listened intently.

The others exchanged curious glances at the demi-god's sudden strange behavior.

"Thor-" Fury started to say but was interrupted when Thor held his hand up for silence.

"Don't you hear that?" Thor asked.

"Hear what?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So yeah, Phil," Tony said as he entered the room with Agent Coulson. "There's several floors of fun. You'll absolutely love it. Give me call, or better yet, I'll call you. No wait, Pepper. Yes, Pepper will call you." Tony gave Agent Coulson a pat on the shoulder.

"Shh!" Thor hissed and waved his hand at Tony.

"What?" Tony sauntered up to the table and glanced around. "Was I being that loud? I was just talking in my normal voice here."

"Thor thinks he hears something," Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Yes, I hear something," Thor said. "And the something I hear is getting louder."

Silence fell across the room as everyone listened, but after a few short moments, the silence was broken.

"Umm yeah, Point Break," Tony said. "I don't hear anything. Do you, Banner?"

Bruce shook his head. "No."

Tony scanned the room and noted how everyone else slightly shook their heads. "Ok then," Tony said and clasped his hands together. "All in favor of ignoring the obviously impaired-"

"Wait!" Steve shouted to startle Tony into silence that somehow amazingly worked rather well. He stood up and tilted his head. "I hear it too." He narrowed his eyes as he listened. "What is that?"

"It sounds like…" Thor shook his head in disbelief. "It cannot be!"

Then, just when Tony had had about enough of this apparently infectious mystery noise, he heard it too.

No one in the conference room spoke as the strange grinding wheezing sound became louder and louder.

"Look!" Bruce stood up and pointed to the space behind Fury.

Fury spun around and stared in disbelief as a blue police call box faded in and out of existence, yet became more solid each time it appeared until it completely materialized with a thud. "What the hell…?" Fury immediately tapped his Bluetooth when an operative from the control room chimed in to report the sudden appearance of extra weight. "Thanks for the report. I think I found the problem."

Steve, Tony and Natasha stepped closer to the police box, while Bruce retreated away from it. Fury stood his ground with his hand on his pistol and Thor rushed up to the door with a surprisingly bright smile.

The police box door flew open and a tall, skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit abruptly stopped in his tracks at stared at Thor with his mouth hanging open. "What?" The man recovered quickly and regarded the demi-god a moment. "Thor?"

"It IS you, Doctor!" Thor beamed happily and wrapped his thick arms around the thin Time Lord in a brotherly embrace. "Yes, it is me, Thor, Odin's son. How have you been, old friend?"

"Oof!" The Doctor managed and desperately inhaled a breath when Thor released him. "I've been great. Changed faces since you saw me last, but look at you! All grown up!" He glanced around at the concerned and confused faces of the Avengers. "Um Thor… am I in Asgard? No. That can't be right." He licked his finger and held it up in the air. "Nope. Not Asgard. Definitely Earth. Twenty twelve by the taste of it."

"So, uh, Thor, ol buddy," Tony took a step forward and glanced at the Doctor with a suspicious look, "who's your friend?"

Thor draped his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "My friends, this is the Doctor of Gallifrey, the Lord of Time." The Doctor grimaced at Thor's introduction. "Doctor, this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Nick Fury."

The Doctor shook everyone's hands in turn, but when he shook Nick Fury's, the Director raised an eyebrow of possible recognition. "The Doctor?" Fury said with a glance at the TARDIS. "The man who appears in a blue box right before some terrible alien force attacks the world. Some say you save the Earth, while others say you cause the attacks. I do believe I have heard of you. Tell me, Doctor, which is it?"

"Saving it, I assure you," the Doctor said with a cheeky grin and removed Thor's arm from his shoulder. "Say, you don't have anyone here by the name of Jack Harkness, do you, Nick Fury?"

Fury raised an eyebrow, but shook his head once. "No. Should I have?"

"Not yet, huh?" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Then it worked! I was able to calculate where Jack would go next using the threads of time, which is impressive if I don't say so myself because do you know how hard it is to unravel a large ball of time threads?" He glanced at each of the blank faces staring back at him. "No? Well, don't worry, Nick Fury, Jack will be here any minute."

Suddenly, Fury held the Bluetooth in his ear as he listened to a report from the bridge. "An intruder? Where?"

"Oooh, that would be him!" The Doctor grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"The cage?" Fury asked in surprise and marched over to the table. Tapping a button on the surface, the table displayed the surveillance camera feed. The Avengers and the Doctor crowded around Fury to watch a man in a military coat smile at the captive Loki.

"Well hi there," the man smiled coyly and offered his hand to the demi-god. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"I am Loki," the Trickster said and shook Jack's hand.

"JACK!" The Doctor exclaimed and held his face with his hand. "With anyone and anywhere, I swear!" He shook his head and waved his sonic screwdriver over the table. The display suddenly changed to show a map that the Doctor committed to memory.

"What was that?" Fury asked at the sight of the sonic.

"Never mind that," the Doctor said as he rushed down the corridor. "Loki's in trouble!"

While the rest of the Avenger's ran after the Doctor, Natasha and Fury glanced at each other. "Loki's in trouble?" Fury said incredulously.

Natasha shrugged her shoulder and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

The Doctor slid to a stop outside the cage that imprisoned Loki. The Avengers filed in around him. Inside the cage, Jack and Loki were sitting on either side of the bench against the far wall of the cage. "Jack!" The Doctor shouted through the glass. "Flirting with Loki is not part of Tag! Now, get out of there!"

"Doctor, you do not know what has happened," Thor said as he stood behind the Time Lord, who didn't seem to have heard a word.

Loki remained seated on the bench with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Jack stood up. "Hey," Jack raised his hands and approached the glass, "I wasn't flir—hey! How did you find me so fast? Are you cheating? Again?" He pointed an accusatory finger at the Time Lord.

All the fire left the Doctor has he feigned an innocent look. "Moi?" He pressed his fingertips on his chest.

Jack lost control and bent over in hearty laughter, clutching his stomach. Behind him, Loki stood up and slowly approached the laughing captain.

"Come on, Jack," the Doctor said as he crossed his arms impatiently. "We can't play Tag when you're in there."

"Yeah," Jack said between laughs, "I know. Can't catch me!" With a zap and a puff of smoke, Jack vanished and Loki's hand that had reached out to grab him fell through thin air.

Without wasting a second, the Doctor pushed through the group and dashed back down the corridor to the TARDIS.

Thor caught the look on his brother's face, the look of an escape plan unknowingly thwarted by the suddenly vanished Jack Harkness. The demi-god gave Loki a warning glance before chasing after the Doctor. "Doctor, wait!" Thor's voice trailed off down the hall.

"Well, that was interesting," Tony Stark said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Though I would like to know how that guy disappeared like that and how that blue box works."

An unexpected zap inadvertently made the team jump and the sudden appearance of this Jack Harkness put them on edge. "Talking about me?" Jack said with a pleasant smile as he held out his hand to Natasha. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"JACK!" The Doctor's voice echoed down the corridor.

Jack sighed, but maintained his coy smile. "Don't worry. I'll come back and visit soon." With a wink to Tony Stark, he tapped a button on the vortex manipulator and vanished.

"I'm not sure what just happened here," Steve said, "but I think I owe you," he pointed at Fury, "another ten dollars."

.

.

To be continued!


	34. Just Dropping By

**A/N: This chapter is for stupid-nickel. Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

2013. Somewhere on Earth. 6:43 pm

Kim tapped away at the keyboard of her computer. She worked on the latest chapter of another story in a long list of stories she had written based on her all time favorite television show, Doctor Who. She smiled at the work she had completed so far and felt rather proud of the adventure she looked forward to sharing.

Pausing a moment to consider the next words to write, Kim leaned back in her chair and frowned in thought. She glanced at the tele that played an episode of Torchwood as background for Kim's otherwise silent room and was struck with an idea. She turned back to the computer and began typing.

Unfortunately for Kim, she wouldn't get to finish her story because a sudden loud zap jolted her from her thoughts. She spun around in her chair with eyes widened and was rather thoroughly shocked at the sight of a man in a military overcoat standing in the middle of her living room. "AHH!" Kim screamed as she stood up and staggered back into her computer desk in one quick move.

The man's expression instantly shifted from confusion to charming. "Hi. I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"What?" Kim was even more confused now, but she knew Jack and it-… he-… just couldn't be! Suddenly, she felt as though she was floating and the world was closing in around her.

"Whoa," Jack said and lunged forward to catch the fainting girl. As he lowered her gently to the floor, he shook his head slightly with a small smile. "Why do I have to have this effect on people?" He said to himself with an exaggerated sigh.

At this point, Jack took a moment to look around the room. His eyebrows lifted as high as they could go. The poster of the TARDIS caught his eye, as did the small TARDIS toy sitting on the desk next to the computer. He rose to his feet and tilted his head at the small action figure of the Doctor standing proud on the book shelf.

At the sound of what could only have been Ianto's voice, he spun on his heel and stared in disbelief at the tele. "What the hell?" He said as he crouched in front of the screen and came face to face with his own self.

Kim opened her eyes and began to think about the strange dream she was having, when she saw Jack in front of the tele. "Oh my god, you're not a dream!" she said happily as she slowly sat up.

"Well, I know some who would say otherwise," Jack said and tossed Kim a wink. "Are you okay, miss…?"

"Oh, umm, Kim," she rubbed her head with a forced smile, "yeah I'm okay. I just can't believe you are in my living room!" She suddenly jumped to her feet and grabbed her smartphone off the computer desk. "Do you mind if I take your picture? None of my friends are going to believe this."

Jack stood up and couldn't help but smirk. "Sure, but can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in my house," Kim said, than she rolled her eyes. "Of course, you mean when. It's 2013 and don't worry, you're on Earth." She smiled as she set the phone on video and propped it up so it could record her standing and waving next to Jack, which she did as any fan in her position would.

Jack, not one to disappoint, played along for a moment. "Okay, Kim, then how am I on the tele?"

"What do you mean? That's Torchwood… the T.V. show. A spin-off series of Doctor Who."

"A T.V. show?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair and then, it occurred to him. He tapped some buttons on the vortex manipulator, noting how Kim leaned in close to see what he was doing, and learned what was going on. "Oh no. I'm in a parallel universe… he's not gonna to be happy. Kim," he grabbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry to have dropped in on you like this, but I've got to go before he follows me… and he will any minute now."

"He who?" Kim asked.

"Exactly," Jack said.

Kim gasped and covered her mouth to hide the excitement bubbling over to no avail. She knew exactly who Jack meant. "You mean the Doctor?" She beamed.

"It was nice to meet you, Kim," Jack held his finger over the vortex manipulator, "Take ca-"

His words were cut off by the wheezing grinding sound of the TARDIS coming in for a landing. "Too late," Jack said as he took a step back to make room for the materializing time ship and pulled Kim back a step too.

Kim watched with wide eyes as the TARDIS appeared in the middle of her living room.

The TARDIS door flung open and the Doctor poked his head out looking about with curiosity. When his eyes fell on Jack, he crunched his eyebrows together. "Oi, Jack! What have I said about parallel universes?!" He chastised in a jesting manner with a telltale smirk.

Once again the world closed in around Kim and she sank into Jack's arms as she fainted without a word.

"Oh now look at what you did," Jack said as this time, he lifted Kim up and laid her down on her sofa. "You scared the poor girl."

The Doctor stepped out in concern for Kim. "Did I? Oops. Umm, sorry!" With the Tag game forgotten for the moment, he waved his sonic over Kim and read the settings. "Only a temporary unconsciousness brought on by extreme happiness and embarrassment. Jack, what have you been doing?"

"What? Me?" Jack laid his fingers across his chest. "I'm not the one who just appeared in Kim's living room in a large blue police box."

"You were here first," the Doctor pointed out. "Am I to assume that you simply knocked on her front door and didn't just zap in?"

As the banter between Jack and the Doctor continued, Kim woke up. She remained silent and motionless as she watched the two time travelers in utter disbelief. Here was the Doctor, real and in the flesh, standing with the TARDIS and Jack Harkness in her living room. She only hoped that her phone was still recording because there would be no way in hell anyone would believe any of this. "Umm, excuse me," Kim said with a small smile.

Jack and the Doctor paused to look down at the girl.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Kim screamed in delight as she leaped off the sofa and wrapped her arms around the surprised Time Lord.

"Oh, umm, err," the Doctor said as he tried to peel away.

Jack laughed at the Doctor's awkwardness and saw his chance to zap out of there. He had not forgotten about the Tag game. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone," he said with a smirk and a salute. "You're still it, Doc!"

"What? Wait a minute!" The Doctor protested, but his words fell on thin air… much to his dismay. "So, Kim is it? Right. Tell me… how do you know who I am again?"

.

.

To be continued!


End file.
